When Our Word Came Crashing Down
by gianahennelly
Summary: Clarke is two months pregnant and winter coming in a month, Bellamy rushes against the clock to get everything But Pike is causing problems, nearly starting a war with the grounders. Allie and her chipped zombies are on their way to camp Will Bellamy be able to save his family and camp before its too late Is the sequel to On Top Of All The Problems I Have To Deal With You Show Up
1. Chapter 1

When Our World Came Crashing Down

Bellamy POV

I walked through grassy fields with one thought playing in my mind what the hell was she thinking. I walked into the infirmary cabin and looked over to see Clarke talking to some girl that burned her leg when smoking the meat. She hair was damped by sweat and her brow was furred as she began to cry. Clarke was reassuring the best the seh could and eventually the girl stopped crying and fell into an uneasy sleep. "You shouldn't be working and I told Jackson that but it seems that every time you are working he is on break or off for the day." I quirked my eyebrow and she sighed heavily and she place a hand on her emerging baby bump. She tugged at my shirt hers were starting to get a little snug. "Shut up we co lead that means I can do what want." I sighed she was snappy today that wasn't fun. "Sorry" I didn't mean it but I didn't want her to start yelling at me again. She smiled wide and walked over to me and I pulled her into a kiss before putting a hand on her stomach. "Hows my little guy today." She smiled as I talked to her stomach. "Would you tell your mother that you would rather have her laying around doing nothing rather than being on her feet all day. Cause I am getting really tired of rubbing them." I made her giggle and look up at her. "You already you did your three hours or work now back to the house." She rolled her eyes and I smiled before we walked out of the cabin and I laid my eyes on the valley.

There were cabins to the north and south of the valley, the green rolling hills and the freshwater creek made this place look like the garden of eden. Every morning I would wake up and stare at this in amazement. "It's been two months you not bored of the view yet." Clarke smiled at me slyly before turning back toward our cabin. Some of the cabins already had smoke coming out of their chinemys. I sighed and looked over to see an argument brewing between a eltest and Lincoln. I put him in charge of a hunting class, he told me that I had more important thing to do then teach people to hunt. I actually needed to be hunting and leading so he agreed to take over for me. It seems that the elitist didn't like what Lincoln had to say. I snaked my arm around Clarke's waist and walked over to them. "Hey bro what seems to be the problem." The elite looked at me and then glared at Lincoln. "Your grounder freind seems to forget who is from higher class here." I rolled my eyes and looked at him "Yeah it seems you forgot that there is no classes here." I sighed Abby and Jaha left a long time ago and they took a few of the elites with them but that was about to. The rest of them didn't want to risk going out with no weapons or food like them. "Yeah well I refuse to be told what to do by a grounder." That term was starting to get on my nerves they were using it as an insult. "Yes well Lincoln teaches people how to hunt a skill that is useful yet you lack any useful skills so learn how to hunt or piss off." I glared at him and I felt a hand on my back and looked to see my father standing there. I rolled my eyes at him before shaking his head and waited for the elitist to go away.

"Sorry Lincoln he instead on being in the class I just agreed to shut him up but that won't happen again." He shrugged and looked at Kane this look in his eyes that I wasn't used to. "Yes well I am use to the sky people and their rude insinuation about our people. At any rate John and Miller would back with the rover." I nodded my head and looked at Clarke "Would you for once listen to me and head back to the cabin and get some rest while I go talk to them." She looked at me mocked hurt on her face but this playful look in her eyes. "I'll try" I rolled my eyes and kissed her on the forehead before walking with Lincoln and Kane to the north gate. I took in the sights there were kids playing in the grass fields. Horse grazing, one of them being helios, Octavias horse which meant that she was still here. "Where is O. I haven't seen her all morning.' Lincoln looked at me and rolled her eyes. "She is being stubborn again, she went out hunting even though she sucks at it. She refused to let me teach her and I told her to just ask you and she stormed off into the forest." He rolled his eyes at the end of the statement and I laughed as we reached the gate and notice that there was a larger group then the one that left. "Murphy, Miller what is this?" My voice was stern and strong I could hear it echoing off of the hills. Murphy stuck his gun at a man dressed in ice nation clothing. "Looks like farm station made it after all. Isn't that a bummer." I smiled at him and sighed as I walked closer and saw Miller sitting their with Bryan. Who nodded his head thankfully at me. "Hey Bryan been a while" He nodded his head and I looked over to a black man and a group with them. "Where is Monty?" I looked up and Monty walked out of the group with a women that wouldn't let go of him. His mother.I sighed and nodded my head before looking at Murphy. "Status report" He smiled"About 63 farm station people they headed for Alpha station and noticed that we weren't here. They landed in ice nation but it seems that they have been wandering the triku forest this whole time. At any rate we don't have room for them so i sent a them to alpha station it is stocked so they should be fine for couple of weeks." I nodded my head and looked at Miller "Well how did it go." "It went shit"

Raven hopped out of the rover and punched Murphy in the shoulder before walking over to me. "Your boys here messed up royally." I laughed at her and hugged her I hadn't seen them in what three days. "So the hunt went bad then." She sighed and open the back of the rover and there was plenty of can good to last us a couple of months. "They dropped the liquor bottles can you believe that." I sighed and nodded my head before looking at Monty. "Take the rover and park it by the south exit." He nodded his head and looked at his mom. "Do you mind if she stays here in camp with us. I have spare room in my cabin." I nodded my head and his mother looked at me, this confused look in her eyes but she didn't say anything. I watched them unload the food before Monty drove off. The black man walked over to my father and hugged him and I recognized him he was my teacher for earth skills and the guy that attacked Murphy. "John, Emori is in armoy cabin teaching a self defence course if you want to go see here. Me and Lincoln can carry this back to the storage cabin." He nodded his head thankful for the escape. Pike looks at Lincoln disgust written on his face. "You have grounders here." I traveled the ring around my finger reminding me what Clarke always says. "He's apart of this camp deal with it." I look over to see Raven smiling at me "Hows that pain in a ass wife doing. She still working even though she isn't supposed to." I laughed and nodded my head and she slapped me on the back. "You are a brave man let me see if I can track her down." I nodded and watched her walk away. Jackson was able to reverse the damage done to her leg so she was all good to walk. I looked at Pike and the other 4 farm station goons. "Your welcome to stay for the night but we don't have any cabins open you will have to talk to the people and see if they are willing to open their up for the night" I nodded my head to them and Pike and the others stared at me. Then they looked towards my father

"You let children lead you at this camp." I sighed and looked towards Lincoln before lifting up three bags of food and him lifting the other three duffle bags of food. "My father doesn't make the rules me and Clarke Blake do so if you would like to continue to live in our camp and reap the benefits of our hard work. Be respectful to the grounders at you put it, don't disrespect my brother here and don't under any circumstance caused problems for us. We have a long standing truce with the grounders thanks to me and Clarke's hard work not to mention Lincoln part. So watch yourself or you will find yourselves out of these gate." I glared at my father before marching off to the storage unit with Lincoln. "Are they more elites?" I looked over to Lincoln and shook my head no "They are workers but they have serious earth born hate. My guess they have some shit experience when they first landed and now they think that they have the right to treat you like dirt." I shook my head sadly and place the bags of food on the counter and hit the button. Who was on duty today. "Hey" I looked over to see Nayla a friend of Lincoln's walking in the storage shed and took the stuff. I smiled at her sweetly and she blushed at me. "Could you count this up and put it on the list." She nodded her head hurriedly before smiling at Lincoln and we walked out of the storage cabin. I sighed and looked around before noticing Pike and my father were walking towards the crop fields. I wonder why I looked at Lincoln and he nodded his head before we walked off towards them and matched their pace. They looked at us but then I saw a shadow moving in the corner of the forest and lifted my gun getting ready to shoot when Octavia smiled wide and looked at me. "Bell would you shot your only sister." She giggled and jumped into Lincoln's. "Hey baby" She kissed him before he placed her on the ground and looked at Pike. "Your the asshoel that attacked Murphy during earth skills. They should have floated your ass. Hi daddy" She smiled at him and I rolled my eyes before continuing to walk and saw Monero talking to Sterling friend the one he died trying to save. "Marina, Monroe you guys aren't scheduled to work today."

They both looked up and smile wide at me before I ran down to talk to them, Monroe notice pike and sneered. "What the hell is he doing here." I look at her and sighed "The guys found farm station on their food hunt. Brought the others back to alphas station but 4 came with them to camp. I don't know why but I got a bad feeling. You need to watch out do you hear me we can't trust him. There is something off about it and i don't like it." They both nodded their heads and got up from where they were sitting before walking towards the dirt path and nodding politely before going on there way. We had been growing crops, winter would be here in a couple of months and we wanted to start saving up food while we could. We had grown, crown, apples, wheat and barley for the horse. We have pigs and other love stock, things were going good for us. I hunted almost everyday so come next month we would be fine. I just hopped that things didn't get out of the control by then. The elites were become more pisted off as of late and all they need is for Pike to whip them up into a frenzy. "Bell you good?" I looked up from my thoughts to see a concern look on O's face. "Speak english" I glared at Pike before walking next to and Lincoln. "We speak both languages here and if you have a problem wit that you can leave just like Abby and Jaha." He seemed shocked at my words but I simply shrugged them off and he looked at Kane. "These are your kids" I watched out of the corner of my eye as my father nodded his head yes before looking back toward us. "Clarke Blake she wouldn't be Clarke Griffin would she." I looked at him before nodding my head yes and looking off toward the infirmary cabin. "She should look at the 4 of you, make sure you're not exposing us to any diseases." I looked at him and he simply nodded his head as we headed to the imray cabin.

I walked in and sure enough Clarke and sitting talking to Raven and two of the other farm station people they must have had the same idea. "Great minds think alike no wonder the two of you lead the rest of us." I smiled and nodded my head at Raven before she ran out to go find Wick. I sighed and watched a Pike walked over to Clarke with O at his back her sword at the ready. I sighed and leaned my back against the wall. "You seemed to have piss off my husband what did you do. Insult Lincoln, question his leadership or both." She smiled at me as she plunged a syringe into his arm and drew blood before placing it in a machine. "You have generators here, elcetiry." She nodded her head and look at me. "They run on solar power and you didn't answer my question" She looked at him this dangerous gleam in her eyes. "Both I'm afraid." He laughed nervously and Clarke glared at him before jabbing another needle into his arm and sucking out the blood. "Lincoln along with a few other triku members live here, Bellamy and Octavia learned the culture and the language they are ambassadors for the peace treaty. Lincoln teaches course on fighting and hunting. Him and Bellamy are the best hunters this camp has. You should respect them they are highly valued members in this society. Along with John Murphy, and Nathan Miller you piss off the 4 of them and your life here will be very hard and limited. I will give you the same welcome speech that I gave the survivors. Here you get what you want based on hard work and trade we are trying to create a currency but until that time its base on trade and work." The was a beep from the machine and the blood stopped circling and she read the test results and sighed. "The others have been placed in cabins for the time being. Their are only two other house with empty beds, me and Bells and Kane's. You're not welcome in my house so I suppose you will ehiter sleep at Alpha station or ask Kane but either way stay out of our way you racist piece of shit." She got up and glared at him before kissing me on the check. "You're wanted in the meeting chambers Miller and Murphy are on their way there right now. You too Lincoln and you too O" She sighed and place a hand on her shoulder working out the kinks. "I'll be at the house."

I watched her walk out before looking at Pike he seemed utterly shock "Don't worry Pike it's the hormones they are making her testy some days and you happen to catch her on one of those days." I looked at Octavia and she smiled at me before looking at our father. "Well dad he insulted your children are you going to let him stay in your house." He rolled his eyes and smiled at Pike "Of course I am. Come Pike you can be my guest for as long as you need. But for now we will be joining you at the meeting chambers." I laugh at him "You're not cleared for this meeting Kane." I walked out of the cabin and toward the meeting chamber with Lincoln and O. "You back to calling him Kan or is that because you are in leader mode or because you pisted." I laughed and looked at her before looking back at were Kane and Pike were looking at us. "Does it matter right now." I looked at them and they shook their head no before we entered the change. I walked through the front down ad into a long winding hallway before reaching the first door to the right and opening it. I sighed and saw the grim face of both Murphy and Miller standing there. "Status" I looked at them bore walking over to my chair and sitting down they did the same. I rubbed my temples as they looked at me. Jon shield and rested deep in his chair. "From what we have seen they are good at one thing killing our allies and that isn't good. THey have some serious grounder hate and I figured it was because ice nation attacked them trying to kill their children. Monty's father was one of the deceased." I looked toward Miller and he nodded his head "It seems that they all have the grounder hate thing even Bryan. I don't think that it would be safe to keep them here." I nodded my head and rubbed my temples. "Alright I want you to ride to Polis take helios and two people you trust. I want Lexa to know that there will be possible conflict rising with this new group of arc survivors but that we have no part in it. Make sure that it's clear if it comes between our entire camp destroyed and getting rid of 60 people then so be it."

She looked at me and nodded her head "There are only a few people I trust but all of them need to be here in case they try to pull something." I nodded my head and looked at her "You can't take Lincoln he leads one of hunting units and we need to pull in as much food for winter as possible. Take John he's the only other person I trust to have you back beside Lincoln. I can't send Nate he is in charge of the guard and he a good soldiers. Take Monroe head to Polis now. Take the horse instead the rovers it will be less conspicuous." She nods her head and started to walk out, "Oh and Octavia be careful." She laughed and nodded her head before she got out of her seat and kissed Lincoln. "Shake a leg Murphy." I looked at him and he nodded his head before leaving with Octavia. "Alright until then I want you to sit a couple of the 100 on the 4 people from farm station. I am going to talk to Raven about getting the cabin building shifts back up the fact that we make cabins for them the faster they can be out of our hair. I am going to talk to her about building them next to the station. If they ask why I will tell them it's easier that way." I looked at Miller and he nodded his head. "Ill head to Raven and get the shifts started back up again." I nodded my head at the two of them before walking out of the council room and down the hall to the largest room in the building. There were cars parts littered the floor as the mechanic put together more solar cars. I looked around until I found Raven making out with Wick. "Hey Reyes come on you got some work to do we need a work detail put together asap to build the cabins for the farm station people." She looked at me and moaned before running down the stairs and grabbing her work tablet. "Fine whatever we have some leftover stones from that last time we were building cabins but it won't be enough for 63 people. We will also need lumber and work shifts." I nodded my head before looking at her. "I will call a general meeting at the fire pit. Bring the table and pulled some engineers to work on it make them design schematics that were big enough to fit 4 people in each that might save us some time before winter comes in a month." She nodded her head and I hit the alarm button that called for a general meeting before leaking out towards the fire pit.

People trialed in and Clarke was one of the first people to get there I sighed and kissed her on the lips. "Whats going on." Her voice was full of concern and exhaustion she must have been sleeping before the alarm went off. I sighed and kissed the top of her head before the rest other citizens came around the large fire pit. "I called this meeting to talk about farm station,we have a month before winter comes and it took us two months to build these cabins. We will need to pull longest hours if we want to get them down. But on a good note there are only 63 people we need to house and Raven and the engineers are working on scatiamcs that will fit at least 4 people. I know that will mean more lumber but I also know that we need to work fast before the cold sets in and no one is willing to work. We are looking for voters form the first lumber shifts like before. To those that work I will personally hunt down bears and large mammals and hand you their fur as payment for the coming winter. Like before talk to Reyes for assignments. Theses next coming months are crucial. If we all want to survive the coming winter comfortably we need to get these cabins done. We are going to build them at Alpha station it will save us time and time is precious, if we leave them in alphas they will die from sickness, hypothermia and exposure. We will take the cars to transport people and the stones. We will also need teams to go out to the quarry and mine for more rocks for the chinemys. Any questions?" I looked around and no one spoke "Alright. Then head over to the garage door at the the tech bay for your assignments." I watch a trail of people run towards Raven in fact the whole crowed went but dad and Pike." I sighed and grabbed Clark's hand and walked over to them. Clarke glared at Pike and he is smile at the btoh of us."I see why you take lead you thought of everything and it has only been a couple of hours." I rolled my eyes and looked at my father he was glaring at me. "Yeah well we don't have time to let your people die from the cold it wouldn't seem right. Plus all I did was recycle an idea from 2 months ago this time I just had Raven designs it so that the cabins can support more that now instead of making 63 cabins we would be building 16 cabins."

He nodded his head thoughtfully and i heard someone running up being me and saw that it was Lincoln. "They just left they should be back in a day or two." I nodded my head and look at Clarke swearing to tell her everything later. She nodded her head before looking back at Pike and dad. "Well we should head to the mess and get something to eat" I looked at dad and Pike seemed confused. "You have a mess hall to." Dad nodded his head "That was Clarke's idea no everyone here knows how to cook so even though most of the cabins are equipped with kitchens we still built a mess hall." Clarke looked at me and sighed "I don't feel like cooking so why don't we head to the mess hall to. Your are more then welcome to join us Lincoln." He smiled at Clarke and nodded her head. We walked off to the mess with my father and a racist. Yay this should be fun what could go wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Growing Pains

Clarke POV

I didn't like him there was something off about him something seem different I knew that being on earth changed people but there was something wrong about Pike something that didn't smell quite right. I walked with Bellamy to my right his warmth radiating through his body and Lincoln at my left. I sighed and walked towards the mess trying to ignore this twinge that was in my stomach like something was wrong. I instantly placed a hand on my stomach as we came to a stop and entered the mess hall. Bellam place a soft and gentle hand on my back and smiled at me, "You go sit down I'll get the food." He kissed my temple before walking off into the line with Lincoln.I sighed and rested my hand on my chin I was exhausted all the time and my back and feet were always killing me. I sighed and laid my head down on the table before I felt a hand on my back and turned to see Kane smiling down at me. Him and Pike sat in front of me and I smiled politely. "How are you feeling Clarke."I sighed heavily and looked over to Bellamy, Lincoln said something funny and he was smiling it as so unguarded that it made my heart flutter I am glad he learned how to shed his walls when around Lincoln. Their little bromance was so cute. They walked over to me and I smiled as Bellamy placed my food in front of me. I look at it, it was all the foods I was craving. Dear, and chocolate I knew he thated the smell of it but I loved it and he got it for me anyway. He smiled and so did Lincoln my guess is that the joke was about me. They sat down and Lincoln nodded curtly to Kane but ignored Pike. "I would like to apologize once more to the three of you." I refrained from rolling my eyes and Bellamy was twirling the wedding ring around his finger. I knew he was losing his temper and I sighed placing a hand on top of his keeping him from fighting with the ring. I hope that hwe would regain his composure I would hate to be there when him and Kane got into another one of their screaming matches. "It's fine really I am sorry that I snapped at you I should have better bedside manner. I smiled and looked down at my ring I loved it, Lincoln and Bellamy went on a hunting trip and they found a cave that had rubies in it. He took one and fashioned it into a ring right before he asked me to marry him. I still can't believe I get to keep him all to myself for the rest of our lives.

There was a argument forming somewhere in the back and I looked at Bellamy but he turned around looked at it and ignored it. I sighed and looked at him "Whats going on." He rolled his eyes at me and I hit him in the back fo the head. He grinned at me and i new that I was in for it tonight. "Clarke we need to talk." I turned back to see Jasper and Miller walking over to us and sat down ignoring Pike and Kane. He smiled at me and then looked at Miller. "Tell this loser that the only one fit to be your godfather is me." I laughed this was what Bellamy had been rolling his eyes about. "Talk to Bell he is picking the godfather." Jasper looked at Bellamy but he didn't look up from his plate. "Come on Bell I would be a great god father." Bellamy laughed ant looked at him "Miller is the god father not you he one my best friend and I don't have to worry about him smoking some mystery drug while watching my there is the fact that I trust Miller with my life and I hate Maya. Now go away I want one peaceful dinner." I sighed and Jasper slinked away while Miller smiled cockly at him "I knew there was a reason that you were my best freind." He smiled and walked off to talk to Bryan. "Thanks Clarke for the help." I looked at him and sighed "I'm sure you can make me regret my decision later." I smiled at him deviously and I felt his hand slip under the table. "Bellamy Blake watch yourself I'm not blind" I watched him snap his head up and pull his hand ways before looking at his father. "Yes dad" Bellamy looked at him and i tried to hide my smile as did sukle at his father glared at him for a moment before going back to his food.

Pike looked at me new interest in his eyes. "You're pregnant." I looked at him and nodded my head before looking back down to my plate. Scooting just a little bit closer to Bell it was starting to get weird I could feel the intensity of his stare. I took the chance to look up at him and he looked horrified for a moment before stealing a glance at Lincoln who was eyeing him cautiously worried about what he might do. Slowly his face turned into a sneer when he looked at Bellamy who was too busy avoiding the penetrating gaze of his father. Lincoln hit him in the shoulder and he looked up and met with Pike and this look of hatred started to form in Bellamy's eyes. "Why would you want to have kids on this awful plant. Those grounders might kill it, and make you maybe they will rip the child out of you and burn it at the stake." I stared at him wide eyed placing a hand on my stomach. "How dare you say such a thing what is wrong with you." I looked at him and he rose out of his chair and looked at me and then at Bellamy. "Your baby is going to fucking burn as long as you are allies with the grounders do you hear me." Bellamy grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down to the table slamming it so hard the entire table shook. But thanks to the roar of the mess hall no one has noticed what was going on. Bellamy pulled his knife out of his holster and slammed it clean through metal table just barely missing Pikes head. "If you speak about my unborn child or speak to my wife like that ever again I will detach your head from your neck. You got that" Bellamy waited for Pike to slink back in his chair before putting his knife away but Pike wasn't even close to dropping the subject. "But doesn't it bring you great shame. What are you 19 and pregnant. I stared at him in horror why is it that to everyone other then my friends and family think having this baby is a curse. "My child will be the first child form the arc born on earth and i won't hear you speak that way." I took my food and got up storming out forcing Bellamy and Lincoln to follow after me.

I laid in bed waiting for Bellamy to come in, my bucket place firmly by my side of the bed while he was off gods know where. I hear the slamming of the front door and Bellamy walked up the steps and walked into the room before sliding his boots off sliding off his shirt painfully so I stared at his 6 pack. They are rock hard but they afford me so much comfort I let my eyes trail downward towards his toro he was unbuttoning his pants and I found it hard to look caught me staring at him and I blushed madly before trying to change the subject. "Where is Octavia and Murphy I haven't seen them." He sighed at me and I had a small smile on my face as i looked at him "I sent them on a mission to Poils to make sure Lexa knows that we don't want trouble but that a small group of our people just arrived and they might cause some problems." He climbed into bed and looked at me wrapping a arm around my shoulder. "I was at Lincoln's we were talking about Pike I don't want you unattended. We leave to help build the cabins tomorrow the faster we get them down the faster they are out of here. Miller is coming along I want all hands on deck, he is on the protection team the members of the 100 that are in the guard will make sure that things stay civilized while I am gone and that they don't stir up any our fearless leader Clarke Blake will be doing her duties as leader tomorrow and not doctor go that."

I smiled at him usually he wanted me off of my feet doing a little work as possible going as far as giving em a babysitter to make sure that his wishes are met. "Yes I get that what I am asking goes anst the thing that I have been saying since you found out that you were pregnant but this is a difficult time. Plus co leader you have a knack for leading in peaceful time I lead in times of distress. It's about time I get a break but I want to make myself clear. Other than inspiring speeches and you work with the egg heads to make life better for winter you are not to do anything heavy lifting or standing on your feet for long periods of time is that understood. I look at him it was so cute when he thought that he could boss me around. "Yes my dear husband I will make sure to look after the camp while you are gone." He smiled at me and pulled me close. "I'm not letting anything happen to you or our child no matter what Pike says. Oh and by the way as long as Pike is in this camp I don't want you alone with him or even near him.I love you too much to focus on buildings cabins if I think that you are in danger but we need to get this down other tne that I wouldn't even be leaving this camp" I sighed dreamy he was such a hunk and he was protective and loved and cared for me. I even felt this way it was pure bliss being with him and I loved being apart of het blake/ kane family."After what he said to me I don't want to go near him anyway."He smiled at me before kissing me on the lip soft and gentle, I looked at his face as he stared up at the ceiling and eventually I drifted off to sleep.

Come morning I was laying in bed by myself but there were sound coming from downstairs. I grabbed my gun off of the nightstand and quietly crept down the stairs in into the kitchen where I heard the noise. I saw a figure looming over the cabinets looking for something. "May I help you" I lifted my gun and noticed that it was Like I put my finger on the trigger and he put his hands up in defiance. "I just came to borrow some sugar Kane told me you have some synthesized stuff here. Jasper made it for you of the craving I mean from that child." I glare at him before nodding my head "You could have knocked Kane is allowed to walk in this house account because he is Bellamy's father and this childs grandfather there is no reason for you to be here." He began to stutter and he pulled a knife out of his hand. "Sorry Clarke I didn't want to do this but I need you to come with me." I raised the gun and shoved it in his face "I don't need to go anywhere i could pull this trigger before you could even get close and Bellamy taught me how to shoot so I don't think that I will miss. There was a knock at the door but I didn't look away from Pike. "Who is it?" I waited for someone to answer but they nocke three more time and I knew who it was. Raven walked into the kitchen a confused look on her face "What the hell is going on here? Im radioing Bellamy?"

"Bell come in Bell it's about Clarke and trust me you are going to want to hear this." I never took my eyes fof of Pike this dangerous looked in my eyes I ache to pull the trigger I wanted to pull the trigger. "What up Raven is it something to do wit the baby. Is she oaky?" Is voic was spo full of voenrn theat it made my heart ache. "Pike is in your house pulling a knife o Clarke she pulled her gun on him first what do you want us to do with him." I hear Bellamy growl under his breath and sighed "Let him go I will deal with him when I get back I will alert the guard to make sure that he doesn't sneak out of the camp."I glared at him as he slowly retired out of the door and out of my life for the moment. Rave caught my arm hosting me up and taking me to the couch in front of the fireplace. Raven seems concern but said nothing she just waited for me to talk when I was ready. I was glad we had our friendship and that the things with Finn didn't mess with it. "Last night he told me that my child would die here that grounders would come for him or her. Now he pulled a knife on me spitting some lie about looking for sugar. Bellamy doesn't want me alone with him for good reason." I looked a Raven and her eye were wide with surprise but there was a look of disgust in them. "Come on get dressed we will do our rounds for the day and then you can stay at my work station until Bell comes back."

I got changed and walk out the sunlight hitting my skin it felt good without Bell here to warm me up I need something to. I sighed walked around making sure that the medical supplies and the inventory was good before moving over to the storage shed and then the armory. Sure enough one dagger was missing along with a handgun. I walked over to Emori who was in the food storage cabin. "Did anyone come in here and take anything without need or pressmin." I looked at her and she shook her head no bother looking at me. "What is wrong Clarke." I looked at her and sighed before tipping my head in exhaustion for a moment. "There is a knife missing from the amroy I am having a guard put on it and someone to make sure nothing else is missing. I just thought that I would check to see if there is anything missing from here as well." I sighed and look at the setting sun. "I should get going the shift change should be starting which means that Bellamy should be back I am going to meet them at the gates." She nodded her head and I walked out talking towards the south gate where they would be at. I stood by the gate and notice that the guard on duty was one of the 100. I smiled at him before looking out towards two moving figures coming towards the gate. I squinted and saw that one of them was Jaha and the other was my mom? I sighed and looked at the gunners that were sitting around lazily. "Gunners to your post if they move the wrong way shoot them." The became alert and aware as the gate opened and I walked to greet them. My mother had a joyous look on her face and it almost seeme like she had forgotten who I was. "Mom you okay?" She looked at me confused and then Jaha spoke up "She is fine just surprised to see her daughter." I glared at him "Are the two of you on something." I looked at her and she shook her head no. There was a something coming from the forest and I looked over to see Bellamy getting out of the rover with Lincoln and Miller. "Take the rover to the hanger and switch out of the next shift." I moved out of the way for the rover to get past and then I walked over to Bellamy and engulfed him in hug .Breathing in the scent of damp woods and leather. I started to cry into his jacket and he looked at me worriedly. "Damn these hormones." I looked at him and he smiled before looking at Abby and Jaha. "What are the 2 of you doing here you're not welcome." This look of loathing and hate appearing on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Everyone Has Family Issues They Need To Work Out

Bellamy POV

I glared at Abby but she had this blank expression on her face she seemed at peace which was weird considering I said that if I ever saw her again I would shoot her on principle for what she said to Clarke. She smiled at Clarke but there was something off about it and then she looked towards me before looking back at Clarkes stomach. I felt a cold chill go down my spine there was something wrong. "Clarke head to the house right now, don't stop and lock the door." She looked at me and then ast her mother this unsteady look in her eyes before nodding her head. "Lincoln, Nate can you make sure that Pike doesn't creep his way into my house again." They both nodded their heads before they ran off with Clarke in the direction of our house. I eyed Abby causally and then Jaha. She didn't know about the pregnancy and that was how I wanted to keep it. I sighed and looked at Jaha there was no way that Abby would come back here she hated me and this camp. "What do the two of you want, answer before I have my gunner shoot you." Jaha smiled at me while Abby simply stared off into space there was really something wrong with her. I sighed as she turned her head to me a bright and cheery smile on her face. "We found the city of light Bellamy we want to share it with all of you." I looked at her and her voice seemed void of everything it almost sounded comprtuized. But there was this panic look in her eye for a moment before her voice turn back to normal. "Thanks but we don't want it or need it,goodbye." I started to walk back in the camp when I felt John's hand reach my back and he yank on me around till I was facing him, I had my gun at the ready. "Watch your hands Jaha I'm not in the best mood and I will shoot you."

He lifted his hands up defensively in the air before starting to speak, his voice was calm and neutral it was one of the many things that I hated about him. "We would like to speak to the people give them a choice to decide for themselves what they want." I rolled my eyes at them and then looked towards the gates a few of the gunner were eyeing them worriedly. "Sir they seem off I think that they would disturb the peace." I looked vore to notice that it was one of the kids from the 100 he had a point but I didn't want it to seem like I was forcing them to be here. "We don't have a choice if we turn them away people will think I am taking their choice away. I hope you have beds in the city of light because we don't have any room in any of the cabins." Abby cocked her head to the side and looked at me. "That's not true your cabin has three rooms we could stay with you. I remembered the designs for you cabin was special why is that." I rolled my eye at her "I'm sorry what I meant to say is that you are welcome in my home you can sleep by the fire pit." I walked into camp not waiting for them to follow if they came or left that made no difference to me, but I guess that is a lie. I really didn't want them to come in. I walked through the camp and everything seeme normal. I knew by this time most people were retiring to their cabins, I sighed and walked towards my father's cabin Pike would be there and I still have my handgun. I walked in the dark in silence until I heard a snapping of twigs and turned around to see Abby following me. She had this dark smile on her face as she put a finger to her lips and dragged me off into a dark corner. "What do you want and make this quick I have things I need to do." She looks being her shoulder to make sure that no one could see us before putting her hand on her hips. "First of how dare you leave me outside in the cold I saw the wedding ring on your head and two Jaha is fuckign crazy. He tied to make me swallow this thing called a key he said that it would take me to the city of light. It's an imaginary place." I rolled my eyes are her I could have told her as much. "Yup and you wanted to march us off in the desert to find it. Funny you left with 12 people and only 2 made it back and you thought that you were a good leader look how that turned out." I sighed and started to walk to my father's cabin it was three doors down from mine.

I walked i for what felt like a long time before Abby stood next to me and sighed "I want to see my daughter." I looked at her and laughed "She hates you and wants nothing to do with you. If I let you see her I am the one getting yelled at tonight." I kept walking and I passed my house and Abby stiffened when she saw Lincoln and Miller sitting in the living room with Clarke. She was smiling wide her eyes lit up with joy. I guess they were telling her about what we saw today. I sighed and wished I could be there but I had some shit to take care off. I reached my father house with Abby still at my back. I moaned and groaned but she wouldn't leave no matter how hard I tried. I knocked on my father's door and waited for an answer btu I got none so I turned the knob and walked in. My dad was sitting talking to pike in front of the fireplace. He turned to see Abby and simled about to tell her the good news about Clarke I shook my head no and gave him my most dangerous glare. I ran vreo to Pike and shove him up against the wall kneeing him in the gut before getting ready to punch him in the face. But my father caught my arm and yanked me into O's old room before her cabin was finished. He glared at me and then looked at the door. "Do you want to tell me what that was all about." I felt myself caving I was pisted no doubt about it but I was also terrified that nut job could have killed Clarke today and I was nowhere in sight. Doubt started to creep in my mind every moment that I stood in silence. Voices telling me that I couldn't protect her just like I couldn't protect my mother or my sister when the time caem. I felt a pair of warm arms wrapping around me and I felt a few tears escape my eyes. "Son what is wrong." I wrapped my arms tight around him and just accept the comfort being pisted at him always made me exhausted. I just stood there for a few moments before finally pulling apart and looking at him. I sat on O's bed and looked at him as he leaned against the wall.

"Raven called me this morning and told me that Pike was in my house pulling a knife on Clarke I told her that I would handle it when I got home but then Abby and Jaha showed up and they have both lost their minds. I'm worried about Clarke's safety and I am trying to get these cabins finished as fast as possible so I can kick their worthless asses out of my camp but it seems that plan is backfiring. I really don't know what to do for once and it really sucks." I placed my head in my hands and listened to the ticking of my heart before I felt a warm hand placed on my shoulder "You show him mercy and you let him live but you do what feels right for you I can only give you counsel I won't try it control you like I did on the arc." I looked up at him and he simeld down at me and I sighed and stood up walking out of the room and over to Pike who was sitting on the couch near the fire pit. "I want your ass out of my camp by sun down tomorrow and you can take your grounder hate and your gons with you. We will finish building your cabins for you. I'll even give you some fur blankets and food to help you get through winter but you're not welcome in our camp you got that." He looked at me and then at dad his eyes pleading "Don't look at him he doesn't have the power to sway my decision the only people who do, you seem to hate or try to kill. Till sun down then all 4 of you go back to alpha station. We finished 5 cabin at the rate we are going two more 24 hour shifts and you will be good to go." I looked at him and walked out of the house back toward mine with Abby following after me.

I walked into the house and looked around Clarke was talking to the guys and they were laughing as she gave them something to eat. "Your plate is on the kitchen table." I nodded my head and kissed the top of her forehead before walking into the kitchen to get my plate. I heard a knock at the door and Clarke yelled "I got it' I went back to eating my plate in the kitchen, dear and potatoes one of the few dishes Clarke actually wants to eat damn those pregnancy cravings are kicking my ass. I had to have Jasper synthesize chocolate and sugar like who has time for that. "Fuck you know you're a complete and total cunt, you're a terrible person and you hate my husband why on earth would I let you stay here." There was a pause and I know that Abby was the one that had knocked on the door. "Like a care Jaha went crazy and is handing out a some drug you're still not staying here you can live in the camp all you want but our relationship is done don't you get that." I walked out of the kitchen and sat down in the living before I looked at the guys they both seemed interested in the conversation. "Please your father wouldn't want us to be like this." She laughed harshly at her "Yeah I am sure that dad didn't want to die either but you made sure that happened' I heard Abby suck in some breath and I heard skin contact like someone slapped someone else. Then I heard a familiar pop the sound Clarkes first makes when she is fighting. I smiled to myself and got out of my chair and walked over to the front door. "Please with the doping temperature I would die outside it would only be for a little while." I looked at her and shook my head no but Clarke felt guilty I could see the look on her face. "Fine a few nights but that is it." She smiled and nodded her head before she walked into the house. Clarke took her upstairs and showed her around. I moaned and collapsed in the chair. "Your mother in law is moving in for a few days that's fun." I glared at Nate "Did anyone ever tell you your a dick." He laughed and started to get up slapping me on the shoulder. "Yup every day." He walked in the kitchen and cleaned for his plate before walking back to his cabin." I looked at Lincoln. "You staying here tonight since we got the morning shift tomorrow." I looked at him and he nodded his head yes.

I sighed out in relief at least I wouldn't be stuck in the house with these to women by myself. I walked into my room and laid down in the bed before Clarke walked in I kick off my boots but didn't take the rest of my clothes off I seeing as I was too tired to move. "Pike will be out the camp by sundown tomorrow. We can kick your mom and Jaha out in a couple of days to make it look fair then we are free sailing. Octavia mission to talk to Lexa was a success she walkied me and told me what Lexa said and they should be on there way back here. Things are coming together nicely." Clarke mused in her sleep I sighed and kissed a kiss on her temple "Love you princess." I wrapped an arm around her and made sure that my guns was underneath my pillow before drifting off to sleep with Clarke. "Hey Bellamy let's go." I opened my eyes to see Lincoln leaning in the doorway. I moaned and rubbed the sleep out of my eye before lifting the blankets up to Clarke's shoulder and kissing her on the cheek before I slipped my boots on and grabbed my gun from under the pillow and walked out of the house. I walked over to the supply cabins got our rations while Miller went to get get a gun from the armory. "Bellamy! You need to see this." I walked over to the armory but it was more like I ran. The electromagnetic lock that I had sinclair put it was broken. I walked in and noticed that a couple grenades nd guns were missing. "I look around and found Emori with no problem. She looked startled and I sighed I didn't have time for this. "I need to go over to the inventory and found out how many weapons they took. Don't let anyone in that isn't a member of the 100 you got that." She nodded her head and ran over the shack. I looked at Linclon and sighed before grabbing the walkie off of my belt and hit it. "O come in. O we got a problem that needs your attention asap." I waited for respond but all I got for a long time was snow. "Bell what's wrong I am standing here with Lexa." I sighed "Pike and his farm station goons stole our guns and I have no clue how many all I know is that there are three villages near by and they hate earth borns you know that." I unclicked and all i got was snow for a moment. "Bellamy this is Lexa you need to find him before any harm can be down I am on my way with my best trackers and fighter we will help you find them."

I looked at Linclon and sighed "Get the horse ready just the three of us I don't want to leave camp unprotected incase they get back. "Sargent Miler meet us at the stables." I turned back to the channel I had set up for O. "We will head to the alpha station first and see if they are there. Then we will go to all the villages and see if we can find them. If we get done before you get to the village meet us back at camp." I unclicked the button and rushed over to the stables grabbing my horse. "Alright Bell we're are going to ride like the wind you need to do the same." I sighed and nodded my head "Alright O" I look down to see a confused sergeant Miller "Pike stole weapons I think he is about to attack grounder villages but I can't be sure he could come back here and attack. I need to you have all the guards on high alert and would someone go wake up Clarke tell her what is going on and get that giant brain of hers to work we are going to need all hands on deck. Pregnant or not but if fighting starts I want her out of the way." He nodded his head and ran off to get the others ready. "Let's go Hades." He ran off, "Miller tell them to open the gate now" I looked at him and he nodded his head talking into the his walkie and restating the order I just gave him . The metal gate doors opened with a dull creak and I rode for Alpha station it would be the best place to look the morning shifts hadn't left yet, crap the shifts. I pulled my walkie out and radio sargent Miller. "Cancel all work shifts for the day say that there is a large animal hunting in the woods between our camp and alpha station. Tell them we went to hunt it down and until we return no one leaves camp for their own safety."There was snow and then a response came "No problem Bellamy but Raven is here." I sighed and clicked the button careful not to get thrown off of my horse. "Put her own please"

I forget that sometimes being polite could go a long way, I sighed and looked and we were getting close to frame station and to think that we wasted all of those supplies and we are most liking going to have to kill them. "Bellamy they took 63 guns, enough bullets to fight for a month and 20 grenade you end to be careful." I looked around and sighed "Alright well we are approaching the station now. Just get to work and bring Clarke up on the situation now." There was snow and she sighed "Clarke is brought up she is dealing with civil unrest it seems that Jaha is stirring up problems. He has been giving this chip thing out to people nonstop as least 40 people have taken it and it's still getting higher even some of the guards are starting to take it." I groaned at a time like this he had it cause problems. "Tell Clarke if the unrest gets bad or thrown his ass out. We will have to find a way to get that key out of their systems later. Try and figure out how it works. Oh and tell sargent Miller not to let anyone in that guard that took that chip to defend us I don't want to risk anything." I sighed and waited for her to give me the okay before shutting off the radio and it came into view. Alpha was larger than I remembered it the finished cabinets were in placed but it looked like a ghost town. Not like 63 people were living here at one point. I sighed and radio"They aren't here I am heading to the first couple villages." There was no snow this time only the sound of approaching hooves. Octavia was on the back of helios while Murphy and Monroe were flanking her. "Lexa was riding they already killed 2 out of the 4 she is heading to the last two villages and trying to catch them. I gave her my walkie. I swish and clicked it "Lexa I'm heading back to camp to get reenforment then we will hunt them down blood must have blood." There was snow for a second and then a stony voice. "Blood must have blood I want their lives Bellamy I will make them suffer and our alliance will stay strong." I said and look at O "Thank you heda" I look at O "I don't know if camp is safe so you stay here while me and Lincoln will head back." She looks at me and nodded her head, "its was a 30 minute ride there and back. Hopefully nothing change in the amount of time we have been gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 We Aren't Meant To Co-Exist

Clarke POV

I walked through camp watching people pass by they were laughing and smiling more than usual. There was little to no work getting down like they weren't worried about the impending winter they had to be out of their minds. "Would you like the key to the city as well Clarke." I had nothing but the tree at my back who would be creeping on me from here. I pulled a gun and place it firmly to Jaha temple he seemed confused for a moment then he settled his nerves. "There is no reason to be so jumpy I just wanted to know if you wanted to see the city light for yourself." I laughed at him and pushed the barrel of the gun against his skull till I heard a crack. "Keep your creepy key and your fucked up little mind away from me and if you don't stop giving these people drugs I will throw your ass out of my camp you got that." He looked at me offended and sighed "It's is not a drug it is the key to the city light there is no pain you would love that, wouldn't." I rolled my eyes at him before pulling my gun away and placing it firmly in my holster. "No pain reminds me that we are human now get outta my sight I have things to do." I walked through the camp making sure that the food count and furs count did not drop along with the weapons counts but it had not. Why wouldn't it drop if they were planning on attacking the grounders and going out on their own they would need it. Unless they don't plan on running theses nut jobs actually think that they are doing the right thing. I felt my head getting woozy and there was a pin in my back that I could get to stop. I crept into the forest at the edge of the clearing and sat in the grove where Bellamy propose to me in. I place my back firmly against the tree and sheih out contently. I would stay here for a few minutes and get my bearings then it would be back to work. When I opened them everyone was gone. The camp was a ghost town there wasn't a single sound unless they all moved to one area but the only place that could be is the mess hall.

I hoisted myself off of the floor and rubbed the dirt on my hands on my pants before walking towards the doors of the mess hall. I ducked behind a tree when I saw three armed guards and they weren't from the guard that's for sure. I sighed and looked at my belt all I had was two clips and a suppressor and I am sure that the only walkies were either stored by them or taken. I sighed and grabbed the suppressor and attached it to the gun. Bellamy's words echoed in my head "Always use kill shots when it comes to enemies don't give them a reason to get the upper hand." I sighed and breathed out slowly before placing my finger on the trigger and shooting each of them in the head. Once the first ones brains splattered against the wall of the mess hall the other become alert but they didn't know where they should look. Bellamy's voice echoed in my head "Like a rat in a corner" I smiled to myself at his words that he told me once and pulled the trigger shooting the last two guard. I crept towards their dead bodies lifting up a radio and a rifle before turning it to channel 9 the secret channel Bellamy uses for me when he is worried about me and the baby but he didn't want the others to hear. I ran back to the shadows before clicking the button. "Bell we got a problem." I heard the snow for what felt like an eternity. "What happened?" His voice was low and dangerous was me mad at me or was he just frustrated. "Pike at least I think that it is him. I shot two farm station people and stole their radio so I have to assume that it has to be Pike. Anyway he moved the all to the mess hall but I was in the forest at the time so I guess they couldn't find me. You need to hurry back." He growled under his breath he had the button clicked but all I heard was his steady breathing. "That would make sense on why the fastest root back to camp is magically blocked by a large oak tree. Look don't do anything stupid you got that." I rolled my eyes at him and sighed "I couldn't possibly be stupid I am a genius. I got this I am going to try kill Pike that would solve it."

I waited for him to respond but there was nothing but snow for a while "Just please be careful it's not just you that you have to protect." I place my hand down to my stomach and sighed and nodded my head. "Yeah Bell I could never forget that just get O and the others and get down here." I sighed and turned of the radio when I heard him say that he loved me. I ran over to the sight of the mess hall and looked into the window being careful that no one saw me. I looked into the window and saw that everyone was zipped tied to the floor or pinned up in the corner. There were guards all around and I knew that there was no way that I would be able to shoot all of them except if I... I looked over to see the vent that lead into the the room and there was a vent on the outside of the mess hall. I walked over to the vent and climbed in it trying to navigate the vents and keep quiet. I crawled until I reached one vent and I saw Jaha handing a key to every member of camp except for Monty and Jasper they were refusing. I sighed and turned to climb until I reached a perfect angel where I could kill all the guards. I shifted the vent cover so that my gun could peek through. There were two guards at the door and then there were four guards standing off in the corner. It would make sense to kill the guards at the door before the 4 guards wouldn't even see it. I squeezed the trigger to quick times and squeezed it another two times before the bodies even hit the ground. The last two guards turned around I squeezed the trigger and their bodies in the ground with a sickening brain matter littered the grounds and i had to resist the urge to puke when I saw that one of the guards heads hit the hard metal floor and his head collapse inwards.

I kicked the vent cover out of the way and I ran over to Jasper and Monty and cut them loose first then my mother started to make noise. "Would you shut up you're going to have Pike come back if you don't shut it." Her eyes widened and she glared at me "How dare you I am your mother I know best." I laughed at her "You know best are you kidding me, you thought that it was best to rat dad out and send us to the ground to die you were wrong both times. You thought that we should all march off into the desert and die, you lost 10 people on that journey what would have happened with we had all went out there. Oh that right my friends would haved died and me and Bell would die. Oh yeah you are great leader let me give you some perspective Abby. When you lead people die and that is all you good at getting people killed and fucking up peoples surgerys. You we're lucky that Jackson figured out he could use her stems cell to repair the damaged nerves or your ass would be grass now get out of my face." I sighed and turned back to untying Maya who I hate I would rather have shot her too but that would look bad. I sighed and looked at Jasper "Where is Raven?" I looked at him and he sighed and looked right back at me "She is working in tech bay she doesn't even know that this is going on she was so obsessed in her work she locked herself in there and kicked out everyone else. Apparently it is some project for Bellamy." I sighed and looked at the door and then at the vent not everyone would be able to fit in that. I sighed "We will have to go out the font unless there is a door I don't know about?" I looked at Monty he shook his head no sadly and I growled under my breath. "Then the front it is" Of course just as I said that Pike and two of his guard walked into the room, he glared at me and then at the gun in my hands and yanked me by my hair. I screamed out in pain and some guard was about to punch me in the stomach. A wave of anger and fear came over me I kicked him in the nuts and he collapsed to the floor, I took my gun and shot him in the dumbass should have bound my hands instead. He stared in shock at me for a moment before getting this sickening smile on his face. "Your coming we with Griffin I will end this revolt by killing one of the camp's leaders I would prefer it wasn't a pregnant women but if that is how it has to be." I saw my mother's eyes widen for a quick moment before a look of shame formed on her face .She was ashamed of me and that was rich coming from her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 There Will Be AN Execution

Bellamy POV

Every road that we turned there was something blocking me and Lincoln and I don't get it how did they have this much time. I made the decree last night unless they were planning this even before I let them in the camp .I don't think that it was a random luck that they ran into Murphy and Miller when they were going on that run. I sighed and finally found a clear path "Hades go as fast as possible." I watched him speed through trees ripping them out of my line of shift. We had ridden for hours and I was started to get frantic Clarke was in that camp with that nut job who wanted to kill our baby and I am sitting here trying to find a path back to her. I growled under my breath why of all days this day. I turned back to see Lincoln at me worriedly, I must have been really freaking out it's because I stopped speaking english. "What Lincoln what are you looking at." I looked at him and he sighed and stopped both of our horses and glared at me. "You need to center yourself Clarke is a warrior she can handle herself you just need to make sure that you are level headed. Octavia will get Lexa and the others and converge on the camp we will get there and find Clarke. But you in this state doesn't help anybody." I sighed and breathed in a large breath before slowly exhaling. I let the fresh air clear out my senses and I looked at him and made my face impassive I need to keep my mind on the mission saving the camp. I took off once more and we have finally gotten back to the camp after hours of interruptions.

I rode to the edge of the gate staying out of sight but Pike was sitting in the middle of the clearing looking towards the gates. "Bellamy I don't know if you are there or not but you better reveal yourself or your wife and unborn child will pay the price for your failures." I felt my breathing hitch as he dragged Clarke out by her hair and dropped her down to the ground, her face was proud but full of rage that was my princess defiant to the very end. "Either you get ecuted or she does." He placed a gun to her temple and she spit in his face, he resisted the urge to strike her I could see his arm twitching. I turned towards Lincoln his expression was dark and dangerous. "He doesn't know that you're here if you stall until Lexa gets here we can use her army to strong arm them to relinquish the camp." I looked at him and nodded my head but watching Clarke squirm under the weight of Pikes grasped it made my stomach turn. "Good plan Linclon you do that I am going to save my girl .I get that I will most likely get shot but it's either I die or two people die and I am not okay with sorry" He looked at me as I started to get off of my horse and walked into camp. He jumped off of his horse and walked in pace with me. "What the hell do you think that you are doing. Get on your horse and go." I looked at him and he simply rolled his eyes at me. "Do you think that when Octavia gets here and saves both of our asses that she is going to be pleased with me that I let you do this by yourself. Plus you are my brother my family and that goes double for Clarke as well I go with you." I nod my head truly touched by his words before steeling my face and walking through the camp gates and staring down Pike. "Any man that would put a gun to a pregnant woman's head is nothing more than a coward I hope you know that. Fight me like a man hand to hand." He laughed at me as I took small steps forward. I look down at Clarke my gaze shifting for a moment I mouthed the words I love you and I am sorry. Her eyes became frantic at the thought of me being shot execution style but I wasn't going to let her get killed not for me.

"Yeah so that you can pummel me your father told me about how you were first in your class and a high ranking military officer at a young age. He also told me that the grounder over there the one that is sleeping with your sister taught you how to fight like them. " He cocked the gun at Clarkes head but she didn't look away from me and she didn't waver it i was like her eyes were saying just look at me and this will all be over. I sighed and wished that would be true but one of us was about to die O wouldn't make it in time and that was for sure. I sighed and nodded my head to Clarke. "You let her walk out of those gates right now and I give myself up I can shoot you before you could get your gun to train on me. Let her go and I give myself over but you let Linclon go." He looked at me shocked but ignore me. "You die, I die stop trying to worm out of that, you will not leave me here to deal with your sisters fury." I laughed at him I couldn't believe I was really laughing right now. But hey what can I say I really am a badass." I agreed and glared at Pike as he let Clarke stand up. She buried herself in my chest but I felt her hand going for my gun I lowered my head to her ear. "Don't he will shoot you in the back take my gun and go outside of the gate when you get a clear line of sight shoot him." She nodded her head and slid the gun into her coat were running as fast as she could out of the gate. I sighed and looked at him glaring. I walked over to him and he hit me in the back of my head with the gun forcing me to my knees the same for Lincoln. I watched Pike look around to the two of us and sighed. "Any last words Blake." I guess he was going to shoot me first then Linclon this should be fun. "Suck a big black cock." I stared at him and he nodded his head before cokcing his gun to my head and slowly pulling on the trigger. Then there was this sound of war drums and Lincoln lifted his head up and looked over to the forest to see the army and Lexa were standing firm with the army at their back and I sighed out in relief. "Release Bellamy and Lincoln and you get to live."

He laugh at me and called the rest of his guard to his side they all had assault rifles they could pick them all off and they didn't even need to get in close. I heard a gun go off and watched as Pike pulled his hand up and howled out in pain. "That's my girl." I looked over to see Clarke blowing the smoke off the barrel of the gun .I tackled Pike to the ground and placed my knee on his chest. He looked up at me shocked. "I told you Like you would pay for messing with my wife or my unborn child." I balled my right hand into a fist and pucnehd him then I hit him with my left over and over again till I heard a snap and blood started to form on his face .I took my knife out of my boot and twirled it in my hand. "Real men dont hit, threat or attack women with guns you. Guess that means that you don't need this." I stabbed him in the crotch with the knife and as he howled out in pain before I kicked him in the chest and walked over to grab the gun off of the ground before Lincoln stood up and smiled. "Feel better." I looked in Lincoln's eyes and simled."Now I do" Without even looking I shot Pike in the head and looked at farm station goons. "You are all being sentenced to death for violating the peace treaty and for attacking grounder villages. Now turn yourself over to Lexa or I get to kill a few more of you." I looked around and they started to walk to the gate and handed themselves over of course there were a few that tried to run or fight and of course Lexa's people cut them down to size. Lexa looked at me and nodded her head before walking into the camp. "It's good to see that you are alive it would have sucked for Clarke to lead by herself." I laughed at her and nodded my head before Clarke ran into my arms and so did glared at me and then at Lincoln. "What is wrong with the two of you if you have waited you wouldn't have almost been executed what is your damage." I laughed at her and pointed towards Lincoln. "It was all his idea sis kick his ass he could have gotten me killed." Octavia started yelling at him and he glared at me "You know I am getting you back for this." I laughed at him and nodded my head before looking at Clarke. "Next time I say don't do anything, don't do anything please." She smiled and nodded her head as I pulled her close vowing to never let go of her again.

I looked up to Lexa and sighed "Thanks for the help stay for dinner we should have a feast in your honor if not for you and we would be dead." She nodded her head and I heard someone screaming my name. "Bellamy, Clarke we got a problem." I looked over to see Raven bleeding there was blood pouring from a large gash in her stomach and Jasper and Monty were running right behind her. I looked at them and they rushed to get their words out. "One of you speak and do it fast." I looked at them and they sighed Raven stepped forward "Jaha is turning people into zombies with those chips you two haven't seen it, Jaha tried to force me to take it and when i said no he started to slice me with a knife. The whole map is chipped he did it when Pike was taking over , even a few farm station got chipped." I growled and looked over to see that there was a large group of people coming out of the building. I heard the cocking of guns and I sighed and ran back to see that Lexa army had already left to transport the prisoner. Abby was one of the mindless zombies well who would've thunk it or even care. I laughed to myself a little bit and they all looked at me like I was crazy. I sighed and smiled at them "Just thinking how we literally just avoided being shot in the head and now we are about to die because of some idiot that brought back the apocalypse with him this is great just great. " I heard a roar and looked over to see that the rover was hauling ass across the field and pulled up in front of us. "Let's go." I saw the window roll down and SinClair was driving on the back door open. "Let's go all fo you." I turn to see my father in the back ushing us in." I look at Clarke for a moment before running into the car with her and the others. We rolled out of the gates while they shot at us.

Sinclair pulled off before they got to close to the car i looked towards Lexa and cleared my throat and she sighed and nodded her head. "Head to Polis we can stop there and regroup I am sure that there is a reason for all of this." I looked at Clarke and she as sneering. "There is a reason Jaha he has chipped them, I overheard them talking to Allie. I think that they have something in their neck but I don't know that for sure." I looked at her and looked at Sinclair and I got this feeling ."I know how we can find out for sure Sinclair stop the car right now." I sighed waiting for the car to stop before getting out and looked around the forest, I looked towards the tree and notice that there was a guard member following us. I pulled my gun out of my holster and shot him in both of his kneecaps. I turn back to see Lincoln and Miller getting out of the car. "Bind his feat and his arms and get something cover his eyes and gag him." I looked at them before looking at the others. I walked over to the body and stopped the bleeding before grabbing him and lifting him into the car and looked at them before shrugging my shoulders. What they wanted information and now we have someone to integrate they should be thanking me. "Alright punch it I don't want to be this close to the camp not when it is filled with enemies." I sighed when I felt the car lurch forward and make its way to the city of Polis

It took a hour to get there but once there Clarke had him rushed to a quiet room so that she could work on him and I went with Lexa to the throne room. She walked and paced nervously as a man with a tattoo on his head looked at me and then at Lexa. I looked at him and then at Lexa before nodding my head and staring to walk out. They needed to talk and that was obvious and I wasn't just going to stay here. "Wait Bellamy you should stay there is much we need to talk about." I looked at here and then at the man that was glaring at me his eyes told me to go. "No it's fine you need to talk to your advisor I will be in my room if you need me for anything. Simply ask Heda." I looked at her and then walked out of the room and over to my own, Clarke wasn't coming anytime soon she never left her patients until the job was done. There was a knock at my door just as I was about to lay down on my bed. I wake over to the door and open it to see my father standing there. "Can we talk" I looked at him and sighed "I should have killed him earlier so don't even try to guilt me into feeling bad for taking his life .If not for Pike's bullshit then we would have noticed that Jaha was turning our camp into a den of mindless zombies. Now our camp is gone, winter is fast approaching and my pregnant wife was almost excused don't you get that she could have died because of a choices I made.I never should have let those farm station goons into the camp." I huffed out some air feeling my body start to shake as I walked away from the door allowing him to get into the room and slamming the door behind him. I heard him sigh before he forced me to look at him. I look back anger shining through my eyes before I got a pounding sensation in my head. I sighed and sat down hating him and being pist at the same time made me exhausted. He looked at me pity and sadness in his eye mixed together. "I only came here to tell you that you made the right chose to deal with Kane. You will figure a way out to save the camp I know you will. I love you son" He gave me hug and walked started to walk out of the room but I called him back. I wasn't fully aware of what I was doing since I was slowly starting to drift off to sleep.

I started to close my eyes when my vision got blurry and I saw my dad walking toward em as I started to fall off of the bed he caught me and placed me in the middle so that I wouldn't roll off. I watched him walk over to the end of the bed and unlace my boots before slipping them off of my feet. I groaned a little as he took off my socks and shoved them into my boots before taking off my belts and guns and placing them under my pillow where I usually keep it. "What are you doing" He smiled at me and sighed "Taking care of my exhausted son you need sleep and I'm going to maker sure of it." I groaned and rolled onto my side so I could get a good look at him while he took off my jacket and hung it up. "I'm not a little kid I can take care of myself dad." He looked at me his brow raised ovblouisly he wasn't convinced. "Im sure you can buddy" He aplce a hand on my ahd his a frown started to grow on his face. "What?" I looked at him and he ran his hand through my hair and I drifted off to sleep that worried looked on my father's face haunted my dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Father and Son Bonding

Bellamy POV

 _"Bellamy!" I watched helplessly as Clarke was shot in the head by Pike as he laughed manically before shooting her in the stomach just for the fun of it. Her lifeless cold body hit the ground and Pike walked calmly into the meeting chamber. I ran off my horse ignoring the pleas of Lincoln to stay put I couldn't just leave her there. I pushed my way thoughts gates ignore the farm station goons that were standing by the gate. I grabbed Clarke's body her blue eyes were dead all signs of joy and love were gone. I did this I should have led better I shouldn't have left the camp to build those cabins no matter the intent. Now she is dead because of me, I let out a furious scream as I laid over her body crying until I heard a popping sound and a sharp pain entered the back of my skull._

I sat upright in my bed and looked around my dad wasn't there he must have left but I didn't see Clarke there either. I laid my head back down closing my eyes I was exhausted my entire body felt heavy and why was it so hot in here. I rolled onto my back and pulled the blanket over my head with what little energy I had left. I hear the door open and pretend to be asleep. "What do you mean you think that he is sick had he ever been sick before" I heard Clarke's worried voice but you could tell that she was exhausted. "Clarke I asked for one of their healers not you, your could get sick and that wouldn't be good for you or the baby" I sighed and rolled onto my side and tried to block them out but it was no use. "How do you even know that he is sick." I heard Clarke growl she really hated being told what to do, "He has a fever I felt it last night when I was putting him in the bed." She smiled i knew she had to smile she loved it when Marcus acted like a dad she said that it was cute. "He was too exhausted to even move he collapsed on the bed and I got worried. Oh and no to your previous question he has never been sick before but he has never been on earth before." I felt Clarke put a ice cold hand on my spine and I shivered at her touch. "He is burning up I just wished that I knew how much I will be back I'm going to see if they have any thermators. Until then put him on his back and place a cold rag on his head. I mean ice cold" I didn't her him say anything I only heard the door close. I assumed that meant that he nodded his head, I rolled over to my back and looked at him.

He smiled up at me sadly before walking to the bathroom and grabbing a rag and walked toward the hallway. He walked out of the room and I groaned as a wave of nausea ran over me, I heard the door open. "Bell?" I looked up to see Octavia she looked like death how was this fair we were immune to the sickness that killed some of our people way back but the common cold is kicking our asses. "Hey O what are you doing here." She didn't say anything she just curled into the bed with me and snuggle onto my chest. I felt my stomach settle as the wave of nausea passed. "I don't feel to hot big brother." I laughed or at least tied to it sound more like a strangled cry. "Me to I have no clue what could have made us sick we are Blakes, Blakes never get sick I mean dad gets sick but we never do." She moaned at the thought and started to drift off to sleep "I guess this is our payback for never getting sick on the arc and you would think I would since I live in the floorboards." She laughed a little to herself before falling asleep and at that moment dad walked into the room and looked at me and then at sighed and grabbed an extra rag out of the bathroom and walked over to me. I moaned as he placed a ice cold rag on my head causing me to shiver. "That's too cold dad take it off." He placed another one on O but she simply rolled onto her back and stayed asleep. "Your sister doesn't seem to mind and it's the doctor's orders you should know you were awake the whole time. When I left you, you were in a comma sleep nothing could wake you. So you want to tell me what lead to you waking up." I shifted my head a little bit so that I could look at his face. "No I really rather not talk about it." I looked at him but he wasn't taking no for an answer. "was it I was I the one that woke you up or was it me and Clarke talking that woke you."

I looked down from his gaze for a moment before looking back up "Dad I really..." I looked at him and he was giving me this stern look and i knew that I couldn't say no not again. "I had a nightmare. We didn't save Clarke and she got shot when I went to her side Pike put a bullet in my brain. That was when I woke up okay? You down asking question." He sighed and got down on my level balancing himself on the balls of his feet as he was crouching. "Bell why don't you want to talk to me you now I am here for you." I looked at him and sighed closing my eyes for a moment but that as a big mistake I saw Clarke getting shot and that wave of nausea came back. "Dad I'm going to puke." He ran trying to find a bucket and finally came back with one. He shoved it right below me right before I lost it and threw up my dinner. I laid my head back on the pillow and moaned at the discomfort causing O to wake up. She nocited the rag on her head but ignore it. "Pass me the bucket" dad lifted the bucket and walked over to Os side of the bed and puked when she was doing that I heard the creaking sound of the door and Clarke and Lincoln walked in along with Lexa. She had this saddened expression on her face that I couldn't quite understand. Clarke walked over to me and placed a hand on my head moving the rag out of place before moving it back. Then she stepped away and examine O and sighed as Lincoln stood by her side. Lexa smiled at me really but I had to resist the urge to puke in her guest room. Clark stepped away from the both of us and sighed"It seems like the two of you were bit by a rare bug in the forest these are the side effects they will pass from your systems in a few days. "Oh thank god. These means our streeks of never getting sick can stay." I laughed and nodded my head before looking at Clarke. "But?..." I looked at Clark this worried look on her face "But it's not safe for pregnant women to be around the people bitten, it doesn't say why it just say that we can't be exposed to you for more than a couple hours. Thankfully it has only be a few minutes but..." I growled "Then get out we don't need you to take care of us go get the information of out that soldier. Make sure to keep him blindfolded but do whatever needs to be done."

I nodded my head at Lexa and she dragged Clarke out of the room, even though she was fighting back. "Lincoln come you will be there in the interrogation." Lincoln stood up and nodded his head at me before walking out of the room. I sighed and propped myself up on my elbows and looked as dad move sweat dampened hair out of O's face while she puked and laid back down falling effortlessly back to sleep .How the hell does she even do that? I watched my father go to wash the bucket out and I leaned against the headboard of the bed and looked down at O her first instinct was to come to me when she got sick. I smiled to myself something's will never change no matter if dad is here on not. I stared at her till I felt two strong hands pushing me down on the bed. I looked over to see John and Nate in the room "Look I get you have to play fearless leaders but some freaky bug bit you so lay down." I look at Murphy and growled at him and Miller walked over to help him "Seriously man you can't be one of those people that works even when he is sick. Lay down and we will be back to see how you're doing later." They force me down on the bed and I watched as they walked out. My eyelids started to get heavy and they dropped down for a moment. When I hear a slapping noise and I looked over to see my father walking toward the bed he had two bowls in his hands .I turned to see that it was night out how long was i asleep for and how come I didn't even know that I fell asleep. I moaned as my head started to pound. My dad walked over to the bedside table and place the food down before change the ice cold rag on my forehead. "How long have I been asleep." I said it and sighed in relief as the cold rag eased my head ache. I looked at my father and he simple sighed and looked at me. "Why can't you just sleep this off why can't you sleep in general I know you never did at camp you would work all night and get like three hours of sleep before you woke up again."

I looked at him skeptically and he simply sighed and looked over ot Octavia,"can you sit up and eat or do I have to feed you." I groaned and shifted my weight at first propping myself up on my elbows then leaning the upper part of my body against the back bored of the bed before taking a bowl of soup and drinking it. "Don't want a spoon?" I licked my lips and put the bowl back down before looking at him. "No, not really." I looked at him as he walked to over to the other side of the bed. I started to move my legs and it took a while and me lot of groans in pain and protest before I got out of the bed. I had to use the white walls for support, dad was feeding O her soup when they both looked at me. "Big brother on the loose." I laughed at O as I walked across the room at a record time for a guy that was bed ridden. "Where do you think that you are going." I growled under my breath "That bathroom that good with you." I sounded snarky but damn I wasn't 5 I could do things on my own. I walked into the room and close the door. When I walked out O was in bed asleep and dad was waiting for me by the door. "Did you wash your hands." I rolled my eyes at him "Like I said I am not 5 I can do things for myself including washing my hand." I went to walk toward the bed by my legs gave out and I started to fall but dad caught me. "You were saying because even 5 years old can walk." I groaned as he gave me a shoulder to lean on as he laid me gently back into bed. I looked at him as he placed a ragg on my head. "Your freinds came in to vist Murphy and Miller told me how you tried to get out of bed and they had to force you back down. Raven also came to see you she seems very concerned and then Lexa also came to visit you she seems very disconcerted that you are in such a state." I laughed at little before looking at him "Yeah I think she has a thing for me if I wasn't married I totally go for it." He laughed and looked at me. But then he got this sadness expression on his face "We had to post guards at your door to keep Clarke from coming in here she wanted to see you but she wouldn't listen." I laugh at him and then to the door.

"Yeah it is one of the many things that i love about her she refused to take orders from anyone. That use to drive me wild when we first got on the ground and her refusing to listen to me was what got a lot of people hurt. But I don't know I guess along the way when we were leading and fightin I learned to love that part of her just like the rest of the she still has that stubborn streak in her that I still can't get over. She put her life at risk for pretty much anybody and that is not good." I was staring off into space thinking about all the time that I spent with Clarke before the others came down but nothing ever beat staring into her amazing cerulean eyes as I asked her to marry me. "You now you never did tell me what is was like down here without us without the cabins and the creak." I looked at him and then at O and smiled "You never asked and I always assume that O told you all about it during your late night talk when she couldn't sleep and woke you up." I laughed and looked at him as he sighed. "We mostly talked about Lincoln" He faced dropped and i sighed "Why do you hate Lincoln at least we have a reason to hate each other when we first met he shoved a knife into Finn's heart. The second time we met wasn't any better but we worked past it he is part of the family. So why do you hate has save my ass for times then I can count and without him I don't think that the camp would have worked out as well as it did." I looked him an he sighed as if the answer was simple. "It's one thing to come down and see your son has a girlfriend and then it another thing to see that your little girl is dating some warmonger who was born on earth." I sighed I didn't like how he put it but I see his point. "Dad it's not that simple Lincoln kept her alive when she was injured, taught her how to fight, gave his life to save hers when he found out her leg wound had poison in him I don't think that O would be the way she is a fighter, a survivor. I mean sure I protected her and taught her how to use a gun but she had the heart of a grounder." I looked at him and he sighed. "So do you, i already told you this once before brother." I look up to see Lincoln standing in the door I smiled wide as he walked over to me and place hand and on my shoulder speaking to me in his native language. "Stay strong the sickness will pass soon and thank you for the kind words." I smiled and nodded my head before he walked over to O and shook her shoulder. "How long are you going to pretend to be asleep?"

Octavia turned around to look at dad this angry look in her eye before it softens when she looked at me. "How dare you call him a warmonger daddy you said that you would try." I sighed and looked him he looked heartbroken that his little princess was pisted at him. "O he is trying you know that if he wasn't he would have shot Lincoln by is him trying plus you can't hate the man that is my thing." I looked at her and she nodded her head before wrapping her arms around Lincoln neck and he lifted her out of the bed and placed her on his back. "I'll be back Lincoln said that he would take me on a walk the air in here is getting stale. "Daddy we will talk when I get back." She smiled and Lincoln carried her out of the room and I laid my head back. "You are welcome by the way I just saved your ass." I looked at him and he looked at me confused. "When I was speaking grounder I told her that you were trying or else he would be dead I hope I'm not wrong for sticking up for you. If you don't learn to like Lincoln she will grow to hate you as I did on the arc and even down here." He sighed and look at me once he heard what I really said. "You still hate me then." I smiled "Nah it's getting too exhausting plus you are growing on me like mold or moss." I smiled at me before turning on my side I hate laying on my back if I could help it. Clark left scars if you know what I mean, my girl really knows how to get wild. I smiled to myself before looking at him. "Where do you go when you get smiles like that on your face." I looked at him and then a felt the heat rise to my face. "Nothing really" He looked at me "Bellamy Benjamin Blake." I hated that "Why did you need to make my name BBB. That's lame and embarrassing." He laughed at me of growing serious. "You have yet to answer my question young man." I groaned and pulled the blanket over my face. "I replay my memories of Clark in my head." I sighed and rested my head on the pillow I started to close my eyes when my father pulled the blanket down to my chest. "You will choke like that."

I nodded my head and closed my eyes the lights were starting to give me a headache, "Tell me about the first day on the ground." I knew that he was trying to distract me from a growing headache that was forming in my head. "Nothing major happened O was the first one to step on the ground and she'd begged me to let her go with Clark and the others to find food. I didn't really want her to but I allowed it anyway. I hung back in camp and uh.. lets just say you don't approve of me stealing Clarke's supposed innocence then you really wouldn't like what I was doing around camp." He glared at me "The first time people form the arc of have stepped foot on the ground and you sleep with anything that moves. Really Bellamy?" I looked at him and groaned and he gave me that dissproving father face. "So anyway after that I made a plan to have all the kids take off their wristbands so the rest of you wouldn't follow us down. Too bad it didnt work." I looked at him and he had an angry expression on his face. "Yeah, I know how could you and your getting a asswhopin the mintue that you start to feel better. I look at him and he sadly shook his head and looked at me. "You know better than that Bellamy. What you did was risky did you think that because your sister was down here you would damn the rest of them damn Eric hes your bestfriend." I sighed and turned away from him and I felt a sharp pain in my ass." I turned around to see a belt in his hand "Really I'm sick." I whined and he glared at me "Go to bed now" I look at him and whined and rolled onto my side facing him. "This is why I don't tell you anything and I'm not tired," I whined and looked at him and he turned down the lights and growled at me. "You're in trouble go to bed now." I whined again and look at him "Why is it that O does not have to go to bed but I do." I looked at him and he shook his head sadly "Cause O didn't nearly kill everyone on the arc twice you did. Now bed go and I will be sitting here the whole time so don't even try to pretend to be asleep." I groaned and looked at him and he sat down I simply stare at him till my eyelids began to get heavy. "You suck" I hear him laugh under his breath "Go to bed Bell we will talk about your behavior in the morning young man" I nodded my head and looked at him "Sorry" I heard hmi sigh "I know Bell but that doesn't change anything" I nodded my head one last time before falling into a deep coma sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Allies Here

Bellamy POV

It had been a couple of days and the sickness had finally passed but my father was still pisted at me for what I had said the first night. I heard a moaning sound and look to see that Clarke was stirring from her sleep. She looked at me her blue eyes glazed over with sleep and her voice thick and husky from exhaustion. "Last night was fun too bad your dad have to come in and ruin the fun." Sher pouted a little bit before looking at me and the opening her eyes wide. "I will be right back." She jumped out of bed her butt giggly as she ran across the room into the bathroom I thought that it was hilarious that was until there came a knock my door. My father walked in uninvited like he had been doing since I got sick I guess he remembered that I was his son not the co-leader to a camp full of chipped people. The information given by the soldier once we got that chip out of his head was very helpful but it was a threat, this wasn't something that you could beat with an army and Lexa and the other clans were getting worried. They were looking to us for find a fix and our egg heads were on it but Sinclair, Monty, and Raven wouldn't be enough if you count Jasper that is only 4 people. I was so lost in my thought that I hadn't even noticed that he was talking to me. "I'm sorry what did you say, dad?" It was an innocent question but everything I did seemed to make him mad ever since he found out I was the one that ripped the wristbands off. I sighed and looked at him. "I said get up and get dressed" I groaned and rolled onto my stomach and hid my face in the pillow till I felt a sting, he really did need to stop whipping me but I made sure to always lay on my back since he found out about the wristband thing so I never did get that butt whopping. Now it was too late I tried to move but I felt a and keeping me in place. So embarrassing but not as embarrassing as looking up to see that the hand that was holding me down was Clarke. "You shouldn't have taken those wrist bands off." I groaned as he finished the 50 lash I was shocked he didn't do a 100. But then he went back to hitting me, he was simply switching his arm.

After it was over I ignored them and laid my head on my pillow trying to hide my embarrassment. "You are a traitor you here me Clarke you are going to pay for that later." I looked at her and she giggled. "Is the baby's bottom hurting," I growled at her and she laughed at me as I pulled the blanket over my face. "Spend the day with Clarke if you like or don't but she was the one that came up with the idea." I groaned and pulled the blanket down and looked at him he had this stern look on his face. "Doe this mean I can go back to my regular routine of not getting sleep and working all night like I used to." I looked at him and he sighed and glared at me "Spend the day with your wife and you better be sleeping you can't do anything about Allie at this moment so there is no reason to miss out on sleep." I groaned and hid under the blankets as he walked out of the room and I turned over to look at Clarke. "Why?" I looked at Clarke and she laughs at me. "Sorry baby but you could have killed some of my friends up there. I thought you need to learn a lesson and when your father said that you were avoiding what was coming to you." I groan and put my pants on which as I put a shirt on and look at her and she got dressed. "That wasn't cool Clarke that was messed up 100 lashes." She giggle and kiss me on the lips before putting her shoes on "Sorry baby come on let's go walk around the city." I followed her out of the room and ran into Lincoln and Octavia they were smiling wide and looked at me. "Where are the two of you going." I looked at O as she smiled wide at me. "Come on dad told you." I look at her and groaned and looked at Lincoln who looked confused and O laughed"Don't worry I'm not going to tell Lincoln but I think that it was hilarious." I groaned and walked down the hallway with O at my left and Clarke to my right. We walked the streets of the city stopping at a hut to get something to eat I sat down off to the side at a table and started to drink trying to ignore the burning pain in my ass. While the other three had a conversation about something. I wasn't really paying attention.

I look over towards camp I got this ominous feeling and sighed heavily feeling my shoulders drop for a moment. "You okay? Bell?" I heard muffled sound but I really didn't or couldn't hear any words. "Bellamy?" I looked up to see a panicked Clarke she was looking at me and I sighed and smiled at her trying to ignore that nagging feeling in the back of my skull. We spent the rest of the day walking around Poils I had Clarke under my arm but I had this buzzing in the back of my skull that wouldn't stop it was driving me insane. "You good" I looked down and smiled at Clark she breathtaking even with those worry lines on her face. "Yeah, baby let's head back the sun is setting and I am starving and I'm not talking about food." She laughed and nodded her head before walking back towards the tower. I sighed and walked into the room as she walked out to make dinner. I collapsed on the bed and groaned as the pain. I sighed and rolled onto my stomach as Clarke walked into the room and handed me a plate full of food. She sat and ate her food in silence. I looked at her and she seemed worried about something. "You okay?" I look at her and she nodded her head before looking at me tears in her eyes. "I miss my chocolate and deer meat." I laughed at her and nodded my head before looking back at her plate. "I'm sure you do don't we call it a night." I looked at her and she nodded her head already collapsing on the bed exhausted. I took our plates to the kitchen. I heard whispering and I realized that there people here that weren't supposed to be. I crept thought halls and saw Jaha creping with a chipped army and a grounder girl with marks on her face. Ice nation no, I saw her blood she was a night blood they were going to kill Lexa and have her assend but she was chipped. I groaned and ran down the hallway into Lexas room but she was already dead and there was a man standing over her body. He beckoned me forward and I allow myself to be drawn into other room.

I ran through the hallways stopping at Os room it was inter connect with Raven's room that she shared with Sinclair and the other what about Miller, and Murphy they were somewhere in this tower too. I ran through the hallway till I found their room, Miller was laying on the bed and Murphy was on the floor they were having a debate about something. "Go get the rover we are getting out of here there is chipper soldier ever be ready I am sending Sinclair your way just make sure they don't do something to the rover." I looked a theme and they nodded their heads before running out the room with their jackets and guns slung over their back. I continued to run down the hall till I made my way to O's room. I opened the door and ran in closing my eyes when I realize they were having sex. "We need to go" I kept my eyes closed letting my feet adjust to the ground.

I walked over to the other door against Robin room and wake in "We need to go right now get dressed and get ready to move. Sinclair go get the rover and pull it by the back entrance to the tower." He nodded his head and got dressed so did Robin and the idiot twins. I walked back into the room and saw O wearing one of Lincoln shirts while he threw pants on. "What is going on Bell what is wrong with you?" I rolled my eyes "Lexa is dad and Jaha has a night blood I think that they are going to use her to chip the rest of polis and unless you want to be next we need to go." She looked at me and rushed to get dressed, once they were all ready I ran towards my room when I heard whispered. "Come one take the key Clarke." I walked into the room and saw my dad he was blood coming from a large gash in his right arm and blood coming from his leg. "Dad what are you doing stop it." I looked at him and his eyes were glazed over I took my knife out of my boots and threw it hitting him in the shoulder just missing his heart.I did that on purpose. Clarke ran out of the bed and got dressed grabbing both of our guns and grabbing the knife off of dad's belt and threw it to me. "If we take the knife out and no one knows he is here he could die at least when he comes to my mother and can fix him. Let's go and you can tell me what is going on, on the way out of here." I ran towards the back of the tower and saw that John and Miller were already in the rover. "Hey" I nodded my head and got in the driver's seat moving Sinclair out of the way. I sighed and watched Clarke get in the front seat before the others piled into the back and we pulled off. "Wait we can't leave without Kane." I look back at Sinclair and pulled out of Polis. "We have to and we are." I tried to hide the worry in my voice I hope that he would be okay. "What is wrong with you? He is your father."

I heard sniffling "Don't worry Octavia we will get him back." I heard Lincoln consoling O before glaring at Sinclair for making her cry. "They forced him to take the chip my guess that they tortured him. Did you see all of those wounds he didn't do it because they tortured him." I sighed and look in the mirror. "He took it because they had leverage they used us to get him to take it, they threatened to kill us." He nodded his head and Sinclair sat back lost and hunted by the thought. I just hoped that they would find my father before his conditions got worse I should have aimed for the leg I couldn't live with myself if he died I couldn't look at Octavia if that happened. I just put my foot on the pedal and speed off. "We will head to the camp they are gone we will gather up supplies and figure this out. This might help" I took the flame and looked at them. "I saw the flame keeper taking it out of her head he told me to take it and hid it till we could find someone that isn't chipped and has night blood but that is going to be impossible but we will have to look somewhere." "Luna" I look in the mirror at Lincoln, "My friend Luna she lives on the sea she is a night blood we can get there." I nodded my head "Alrighty then we have a plan."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Uninvited Guest

Clarke POV

I walked through empty valley looking at the abandoned cabins and the cold fall air rustled the trees shaking the falling leaves causing them to float in the air. I looked around but there was nothing living in this camp and it truly did break my heart to see a camp we worked too hard to create was dismantled not physically but it might as well have. I sighed and walked into the chamber hall looking for something anything that proved that we weren't going crazy that there were once people that lived here. I heard something that sounded like music and walked towards it when I heard a sound and looked to see Monty looking at me. "Clarke are you okay?" I look at him and nodded my head before taking my gun out of my holister and walking closer to it. I turn around to see that there were gas cans being shot at me and I held my breath pretend to collapse to the ground the only thing I heard was my own heartbeat as the man came near me.I ripped his mask off his shock getting a good look at him before running out of the chamber hall and towards Bellamy. I ran across the clearing until I found him at the armory cabin and wrapped my arms around his neck hiding my face in his shoulder. "Thank god you are okay this makes so much sense on why everyone is missing. Why Miller and Murphy weren't answering the walkie." I looked up at him and he seemed confused "Clarke what is wrong you aren't making any sense and you are starting to scare me is it the baby or something else. Speak slowly your words were all jumbled together a minute ago." I looked at him how could he be so calm at a moment like this the chipped army could come back at any minute and now we have that psycho to deal with to.

I pulled away from him and took a deep breath before opening my eyes and looking at him "Me and Monty were walking the hallways and Emerson pepper gassed us when I ripped off the mask I got a good look at him. I know for a fact that it was Emerson and I think that he took the others. I think that he took O." I watched Bellamy's dark brown eyes grow frantic for a moment before he took his radio off of his belt. "Raven, Sinclair lock down the hanger Emerson is here and he's trying to kill us. O, Lincoln, Jasper answer the goddamn radio." Bellamy kissed me on the forehead and walked in into the armory and grabbed an assault rifle and a sword before looking at me. "Barricade yourself in the shed and stay there you got me." I sneered at him and held up my gun "You are not abandoning me where you go I go, where you lead I lead if you kill I kill that was your vow to me you don't get to go back on it just because I'm pregnant and we are in danger." I shoved passed him and ran towards the garage my legs were exhausted and burning I had been running all day but I had to keep going. I ran into the garage and saw that Sinclair was bleeding out on the floor and Raven was gone. Bellamy was searching the place making sure that there was no one else in here before he let his guard down. "My guess he was trying to protect Rave and Emerson killed him." I looked at Bellamy his curly brown hair blocking the view of his eyes and his body language told me nothing. I closed his eyes and walked over to him and grab the walkie off of his belt. I sighed and steady my heart "Carl Emerson let them go"I heard nothing but snow for what felt like ages when I finally got a reply. "Meet me at the room you saw me last time I was here and only you." I looked at Bellamy and his eyes flashed me a warning that I was going to ignore. "On my way asshole."

I turned off the walkie and handed it to Bellamy and he growled low at me "You're not going there I already lost my father to that chip and there is a chance that he already killed O and Lincoln I don't want to lose you too. You're not going there alone." Why did he have to be the overbearing husband at this exact moment? I sighed and kissed him on his cheek and he held me tight in his embrace looking at something before letting go ever so slightly. I sighed and followed his line of sight. "The air duct we could use it I will get perched and shoot him the moment that I get a shot you just need to distract him." I looked at Bellamy as he started to climb into the air duct and I couldn't help but smile. That was my man with the plan I blew him a kiss right before he disappeared into the air duct. I took a moment to compose myself I was a leader of this camp and I wouldn't let any more of my people get hurt. I summoned all the anger I felt when mount weather took my friend and I started to march off to the airlock. My footsteps echoed in the hall as I made my way to the air lock only to find that Lincoln was fighting against some strains a wild anger in his eyes as Emerson held a knife to her throat. "I'm going to kill you do you hear me I will make you regret the day that you were even born." I glared at Emerson's as he sliced a part of Os neck to prove that he meant business but that only pisted him off more. I sighed and watched as Lincoln wrist started to bleed he was fighting so hard and that only made Emerson want to kill her more. I had to think quick or she would be dead before Bell was in place.

"You're a hypocrite do you know that you hate us for killing your people yet you went out of your way to kill us. You kidnap us all in the hopes that you could survive the ground. What did you think was going to we wouldn't bother to come after our people that we would be okay with you killing us for our bone marrow. Your people were pathic and monstrous they got what they had coming to them. My only regret was that I didn't kill them the first day that I woke up there." It wasn't a lie there was part of me that meant every word that I said. Emerson looked at me and I decided to keep going. "I mean sure the kids should have been sprayed but what if we killed the rest of you and they grew up and tried to do the same thing that is if they even survived. Haven't you ever heard of the term self-preservation asshole? You expected us to do nothing so that you could kill us to get to the ground. You do realize that the minute you got to the ground either the grounders would have killed you or we would have. You should have died with them you deserved it." I look at him and he walked away from Octavia and stood right in the front of a vent cover that I hope Bellamy was hiding in. He glared at me hatred burning in his eyes brighter than before. "What did you expect us to live the rest of our lives on that mountain. We couldn't live like that." I scoffed at him and turn my head away for a moment "Hey dumbass if we and the grounders have the same mutation why didn't you take their bone marrow instead of you could have been on the ground faster you idiot." I glared at him and his eyes widen in shock for a moment before turning into pure loathing. "You have no idea what is it like to be locked up." I laughed really that had to be the dumbest thing that I heard "I was locked up in a flying tin can for years and then I was actually locked up in a cell you can suck the biggest of dicks you have only yourself to blame and now you are going to join your family." He scoffed and me and made a move to come closer but I heard the ringing of the shot as the back of Emerson's head exploded.

I sighed and ran over to O covering up her wound before cutting her loose and then the rest of my friends. I watched as Lincoln pulled Octavia into his arms and the sniffling Raven who looked heartbroken. I felt someone brush past me and Bellamy pulled her into a hug and stroked her head affectingly. "I'm sorry Raven if we had gotten there in time then none of that would have happened." I looked at him had Raven cried into his shoulder for what felt like hours before they broke apart and we walked out into the clearing to send Sinclair off. Lincoln and Bellamy carried the body to the fire even though Raven clung to Bells side she when he talked some sense into her and she let go. But once the pyre was lit her tears streamed down her face and she cried and begged him to come back but there was no way he would be getting back up. Raven cried and screamed and Bellamy tried his best to calm her down but she only punched his chest with a large amount of force. "You don't understand he was my father." We all stared in shock as Raven said that and Bellamy simply pulled her closer and let her cry into her chest "Trust me I know better than anyone what it is like to lose a parent maybe even two." He said it low but I hear it and I wasn't the only one, Octavia had to look away to hide her tears from the unspoken fear the Blake siblings had. That their father could or most likely was dead. I sighed and watched as eventually Raven calmed down enough to be let go and she simply stood by the pyre as the flames went out leaving nothing but ash. The wind blew an icy chill into all of us winter would be coming soon. "Alright we will head to the cabins for the night and start out in the morning we would be no use in a cold like this. Me, Clarke, Lincoln and Octavia will go to her rig first thing in the morning. But the rest of you will try to find another fix for the computer program that threatened all of our lives." Bellamy's voice was cold but reassuring we all knew what we had to do if we wanted to survive come winter.

With that, we all disband and I grabbed Bellamy arm as the two of us walked back to your cabin with Lincoln and Octavia next to us. I sighed and look at Bellamy his face was impassive which meant that he was trying to hide something and I didn't like that. I looked at Octavia she seemed to notice it to even Lincoln was looking at Bellamy. "Would the three of you stop staring at me it's rude." I looked at him as he looked down at me and for a moment I saw it the pain in his eyes, it wasn't an emotional pain but physical one. "You okay?" He sighed and looked at Octavia who had said it but I still didn't get it could he had been hurt climbing through the vents or was it. "Raven I think that she broke a few ribs when she was hitting me. I heard a cracking sound but I wasn't going to hurt her just to get her to stop." I looked at him and sighed and nodded my head before laying eyes on my cabin. I walked to the front door and got the med kit as O and Lincoln sat in the living and talked to Bellamy. "You two staying here" They looked at each other and nodded their heads at the same time before looking at me and smiled before walking off to their room in our cabin. I looked at Bellamy and he took off his shirt as I saw a large purple spot and sighed I reached my hands towards his ribs but he backed away for a second I guess my hands were cold because goosebumps were forming on his skin. I wrapped the pressure bandage around him and sighed "You broke three ribs on the left side and 5 on the right you should be lucky that it wasn't worse. Next time pin her arms to her side." He looked at me warily and I smiled at him "What you do it to me all the time when you don't want me leaving marks on your back." I sighed and he laughed and we walked up to the bedroom and I collapsed on my bed this was the first time that I was off of my feet for a good while.

I turn it see Bellamy getting underdress before he collapsed on the bed and I tried not to lay on his chest. Instead, I snuggled to his side and look at the ceiling he managed to place stars on the ceiling because I used to complain that I like to see the stars when I couldn't sleep at night. He was so sweet when he wanted to be. I snuggle closer trying to steal his warmth when he pushed me away and then scooted further into the bed. "You're pushing me off the princess." I smiled at him and pouted a bit as I snuggled close into his side "I thought that I was your queen." I felt the rumble in his chest as he laughs. "You are my queen but I love the sound of princess it suits you." I smiled and kissed him gently before drifting off to sleep. The last thing that I saw was Bellamy looking at a photo of him, O and his father from when they were still on the arc.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 So Not A Plan

Raven POV

"Get out of bed" I slowly opened my eyes to see Monty glaring at me he was rude for an Asian weren't they all about respect way back in the day. "Wow, that is rude." I looked up at him and he sighed and noticed the confusion on my face. "You said that out loud not in your head like you thought." I groaned and rolled onto my side towards away from Monty's face "What the hell are you doing in my cabin anyway the only people who are allowed in here without knocking is Wick and that is because he lives here. Go away" I pulled the blanket over my head and started to drift back to sleep when I felt a cold rush of air hit my skin and looked down to see my blankets and fur was on the ground. I glared at Monty and he sighed and his gaze became gentler. "Look I get it you lost your father I should know I lost him and I had to kill my mother to save your life." I scoffed at him what did he really know about anything. I got out of bed and forced him up against the wall it really is a shame that a girl could be stronger than him. "I watched my father die he sacrifices himself to save me and I got caught anyway. I watched him bleed out and I have this pain in my chest that is so hot and intense I can barely focus and the few times I do get sleep it's replaying his death seeing his panic expression as the dagger entered his stomach. So you don't get it you killed your mother and you weren't there for your father's death you know nothing about it. So don't presume to know how I am feeling or what to do." I pushed him against the wall one more time before walking out of my room and across the valley.

The sky was a light purple as the sun started to rise high in the sky and the chill air hit my skin. It wouldn't be much longer until winter comes but we were all busy fighting a chipped army that was caused by Jaha when I saw him I would kill him myself. I sighed and wrapped my hand around the gun that was hanging on my right hip begging for me to use it on anyone that deserves it. I pulled it out of my Hollister and whipped around and pointed it at pal face. I looked up to see that it was Murphy I pulled the gun away from his face and sighed. "Sorry" He smiled at me but his eyes were upset and I smiled at him but it didn't erase anything. "You need to come see this you won't believe it." I looked at him as he ran off towards the meeting chamber and I was forced to run after him. I am just glad that I can run again thanks to Jackson that bitch Abby if I find her I would kill her too. I was panting by the time that I made it to the door and walked into, my footsteps echoed in the halls as I looked for Murphy but couldn't find him. "John this isn't funny where the hell is you." I crept along the hallway and sighed out in relief when I noticed Murphy was standing in an open door way waiting on me. He stared at me worriedly and sighed "Calm down Raven the threats are gone for the moment but you really need to see this." I turned to look at him and sighed before walking into the room revealing large computer screens. I turned to my left and saw that on the right screen Nate was out on guard with went with the others at the last minute he didn't want to stay here. I looked around but I don't see anything major. Over the last couple months, we built cameras and a few drones here or there to help with hunting even though Bell said that he never needed them. I sighed at the thought of him I heard the sickening crunch when I was hitting him the other night but something in me snapped and I just couldn't stop in my grief I hit and kept hitting him till all the anger left me.

"Rave would you please pay attention I know what it is like to watch your father die but we have a real problem that needs to be addressed and it has to be dealt with now before it is too late." I looked up at Murphy he had these frown lines forming in the middle of his forehead as he pointed to a screen that was off to the far right. I followed it and found that one of the drones had picked up multiple human heat signatures. I looked at him and sighed "What the hell is that? Please don't tell me that the chipped armies are coming back this way." I looked at Murphy and he simply shrugged his shoulder and pulled up a camera view. Large groups of our people, as well as other grounders from neighboring villages, were making there way towards Polis the city that we had just come from but there were a few splitting off towards our camp like they knew that we are here. "What is going on." He simply shrugged his shoulders again moving his thick brown hair out of his face. "I don't know but Bellamy left the other day and as soon as they left the others started to move closer to the camp almost like they knew that means that there is either someone infected here or in their search party for Luna. If that isn't bad enough I can't reach them on the radio and I can't get the drones to find them. They could be walking into a trap bad enough we could be the ones in danger and with only two real guard and two egg heads it makes you wonder if we'll survive. Sure we were all part of the 100 but that doesn't mean that we kept our edges theses past couple of months." I rolled my eyes and glared at him "Speak for yourself I never forgot what it takes to live on this planet. Alert the others and tell them to be on guard and I will work on trying to boost the signal of the radio to reach them." He nods his head and ran off towards the front gates there was no use to him to be here he wouldn't be able to help me.

Hours had passed and the small group of chipped soldiers was only getting closer for some reason I couldn't find a way to boost the signal and I had tried everything. Monty even came to help but there was nothing. I sighed and growled out in frustration he didn't need to be here it was only making things harder for me since he was glaring at me every 5 minutes. Like there isn't something else for him to do. I stood up and cracked my neck before looking at Monty who hadn't stopped glaring at me since he gave up on boosting the signal. "I'm going to bed you can do what you want but if you know what is good for you stop staring." I gave him my best stop staring or I will kill you glare before walking out of the chamber hall and making my way back to my cabin. The moon was in full rise it was a crescent and the night air chilled me to the bone but the stars made it more barely. I heard the rustling of the trees at my back and the sound of echoing foot steps and the cracking of twigs. I sighed it had to be Monty he was so annoying. " Leave me alone Monty!" My voice was forceful and anyone else that heard it would have left me alone but it seems that he was persistent. I turned around and glared into the darkness but I didn't see anyone behind maybe I was just hearing things. I sighed and let my shoulders sag for a moment before turning around and let out a shrill shriek. I stumbled back when I saw a man with a shaved head and a large vertical scar going down his face. In the moonlight I could see that it was fresh it was bright red so someone else must have given him that. What little bitch would scratch when they have a gun. Monty. I laughed to myself a little bit before pulling my gun and aiming for the guys face. "You're one of them right one of the chipped bastards sent here to kill us or chip us right." He is smiled creepily at me and I laid down on the ground my gun trained on him. He started to reach down and I pulled the trigger and watched his body drop next to mine. The light was leaving his eyes I could see it, it was the same look that my father gave me right before he died. "There is no pain or death in the city of light."

His voice was raspy and felt like an echo or a whisper something that was their one minute and then got blown away by the wind. I look at his dead body for a moment before I stood up and looked around. The camp looked undisturbed so there was a chance that the others were not found yet but we had to hurry or else they would all be dead I would be dead by the morning when Bellamy and the others are supposed to be getting back. I ran through the camp the only thought in my mind that they had to be alive I couldn't lose anyone else. There was already a good chance that Monty was either dead or chipped and either way that wasn't good.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Homecoming

Bellamy's POV

My head was pounding by the time that we came to on the other side of the ocean by the rover, I groaned and looked at Clarke she was sleeping peacefully but we had to get going we weren't safe here not when Allie knew where we were. I groaned as my bones cracked as I began to sat up, I looked over to see Jasper staring at me his eyes wide awake. It creeped me out he didn't even blink it was like he wasn't there and there at the same time. Maybe he was sleeping with his eyes open. I walked over to him and waved my hand in his face a few times and he blinked rapidly before his eyes focused and glared at me. "Its rude to wave you hand in someone's face when they are trying to sleep." I rolled my eyes at him he was creeping me out and I was the rude one I don't think that would be considered rude to someone else. "Well we need to get going so get up" I gave him a cautious look before turning back to Clarke and moving blond curls out of her face before lightly placing a kiss on her lip. Soft but cold she must have been freezing since the fire went out. Who knows how long that we were laying here in the cold and she could be sick. But slowly her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me dreamily for a moment before she noticed that we were sleeping on wet grass. She stood up and brushed the back of her pants off before walking off into the forest. I stood and followed her panic rising in my chest what if there were more out there. What if this time I truly did lose her for good, I reached Clarke's hand her fingertips brushing my palm and I held her in my grasp. Her head whipped around causing her curls to hit me in the face. "The hell do you think that you are doing." She rolled her eyes at me like I was the crazy one not thinking. "I have to pee Bell you can't just keep me here cause you think that there is something in the forest." She pulled her hand out of my grasp but I wasn't close to being done.

I took in a deep breath ready to rip her head off when I felt a hand on my chest and looked away from Clark to see that O was standing there this determined look on her face. "Sit talk to Lincoln about our next move while we go to the bathroom. Chill its not like a army of chipped soldiers are coming for us or anything." She giggled at her own joke and took Clarke and walked to the edge of the forest before turning into shadows and disappearing. I sighed this wouldn't end well I knew that for a fact. I walked over to Lincoln who was starting to wake up and started a fire, he already had it going by the time that I reached him. The red hot flames warmed our skin which was really needed, the cold air was getting more harsh and at this rate winter might be coming before we can even save anyone we have maybe 2 weeks will that be enough time to get our people unchipped as well as make it back to the camp and finish preparing. I felt my shoulders sag at the thought of this stupid fight and the fact that soon we would freeze to death. "You shouldn't do that get lost in your thoughts or think the worse a good leader thinks of ways to win." I laughed and looked at Lincoln and sighed "That is what I have Clarke for she does the thinking and I do the acting when she is wrong." He laughed at me and nodded his head before looking towards the forest and sighing. "Do you think that he is alive, Octavia asks me that question every night before we go to sleep since the whole thing at Polis it has been a week maybe two." I looked at him and I knew that there was this confused look on my face for a moment before it click. I shudder as the wind passed through me but I doubt that it had anything to do with the cold chill and everything to do with what I did to my father.

"I don't think that there is any way for him to be alive I mean I hope that he is but I aimed it perfectly to just barely miss his heart but seriously injure him at the same time I have a hard time believing that he could survive and that's not even the worse part. When I saw that dagger on Clarke I didn't really care if he did survive and that's what bugs me but I can't seem to feel bad. Clarke's my world the mother of my kid so I know what I did was right but to feel no remorse it makes me wonder." I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Lincoln sitting next to face was at peace almost like he had gone through the same thing once. "You did what you had to for her you should never feel remorse for saving someone that you love. Even if it means doing something truly evil. Your father took the chip to protect you and you stabbed him to protect Clarke. He will understand either in life or in death just don't tell Octavias you think that he is dead it doesn't go over well with her. My face still hurts from the last punch she gave me for saying it." I laughed a little bit and stared into the fire when I heard a blood curling scream. Then something that sounded like my name "BELLAMY!" I grabbed my gun and ran toward the forest. The trees passed me in green blurs and I moved toward the sound of someone screaming my name. But it sounded alien it wasn't Clarkes, and i am sure that it wasn't Octavia whoever was calling me sound almost awkward. I pushed through a large patch of trees and noticed Octavia and Clarke fighting off man clad in white fur, and large brandings on either side of his face. Ice nation, I sneered for a moment and notice that he wasn't trying to hurt them but they were trying to kill him. "Stop now!" He was only defending not attacking and I don't think that was because he couldn't but that he didn't want to. "He's not chipped and he not trying to attack you." Clarke was the first to stop and walk over to me and slapped me across the face "I'm going to chock that up to pregnancy hormones." She was fuming and glaring at me before looking at Octavia who was stalking towards me but stopped when I felt something at my back I'm sure that it was Lincoln.

Clarke glared at me before looking at te ice nation guy and it clicked when I looked at him "You the king of the ice nation, Lexa before she died told me that you were exiled but when you mother was killed she made you a king and took away your banishment. What the hell are you doing here? You should be up in the mountains ruling." I walked past Clarke but she grabbed onto my arm and pulled me back. Damn the girl had a lot of strength today. "He's a peeping tom we were peeing and we saw him hiding in a bush watching." I looked towards the ice nation king and he smiled sadly. "You're Bellamy leader of the sky people or at least one of them. Lexa right before the chipped soldiers killed her asked me to come find you in Polis and get you and your people out of there so you could find a way to fix this. Oh, and I have no interest in your women I was sleeping in the bush to hide from any enemies when I woke they were doing their business. I turned away but they seemed to think that I am trying to creep on them. There not even that good looking anyway and not this one she's fat." I tried not to laugh I really did but it was funny, to say the least, the shocked look on Clark's face made me laugh even more. But the laughter soon stopped when I felt a sharp pain in my groin and dropped to the ground and groaned in pain. I looked up to see Clark glaring at me as she gently put her leg back on the ground. I glared at her as she smiles at me and then at the ice king. "Roan? That was your name right Roan of Ice Nation." I rolled onto my back and started to get up as I looked at Clarke this triumph smile on her face. "You kicked me in the nuts really. What a child" She went to kick me again but I caught her foot and steady her by using my other arm to hold her up. I dropped her leg and turned back to Roan who seemed highly amused in all of this.

Roan smile slyly at me and I smiled back at him before turning to Lincoln and Jasper who had both joined me. I walked over to Roan and held out my hand, he looked down at me and then looked at my hand and I sighed and took it I realize that he had no interest in shaking my hand. "We arent chipped if that is what you are worried about. We have a camp it would be safer for us to talk there then to stand here out in the open where we could be picked off." He simply looked at me and then at Clarke and sighed before nodding his head and walking in the direction that we had run from, I let him walked ahead for a moment before turning to look at Lincoln. "Well what do you think? Ice nation they are the worse they can't be trusted and are ruthless and after what they did to Lexa's plaything are you sure that she sent him." I looked at Lincoln and let out a sight this was not what I wanted to deal with sometimes I find it hard to believe that I could lead with all the stress that comes with the job. "I think that he is here for his own reason what ever they are but I am sure of one thing that we are going to need him if we are to save our people before the approaching winter. Last time when it was just the 100 on the ground 20 people died from exposure what chance will we have if we are exhausted from fighting a war without any help." He simply nodded his head slowly like there was some unspoken problem that he couldn't bare to bring to my attention. I watched Roan walked over to his horse and look at us. I never seen a pure white horse like that it was amazing, I am sure that it blended in perfectly with the snow that was sure to come. I shook my head clearing my thoughts before climbing into the front of the jeep and letting the engine roar to life. I turned to look out of my window to see Roan waiting on me I rolled down the window and looked at him. "Are you going to be able to keep up." He laughed at me for a moment before looking at Clarke who was sitting in the passenger seat. "Lexa was right about you. You are funny." I smiled myself before pulling off.

The sky was bright with different shades of orange and yellow and splashes of pink by the time that we got to camp the sky was vibrant and the sun began to go down. It felt like an insult that something this beautiful could be going on when my whole world was coming down. I pulled up to the gates tearing my eyes away from the sky only to find that there were bodies laying in front of the gates and two guards pointing guns in my face. I got out of the car and looked at a few bodies lying behind the gate to thankfully none of them were my people but that didn't make any of this any better. I sighed and looked up to see Nate and John pulling back the trigger on their guns.I growled under my breath and looked them "If you don't get those guns out of my face I will acquire the both of you with my dagger you got that." I looked at them but they didn't seem any closer to putting their guns down. I growled and heard the clopping of hooves when I look to see that Roan was standing next to me or should I saw towering over me on his horse. I felt his shadow fall over my face and he glared at Miller and Murphy. "How do we know that you are who you say that you are what if you are chipped and we let you in and you try to kill us." I sighed under my breath and opened the car door and grabbed my gun off of Clarke's lap and looked at the two of them before training my aim on Miller. "I don't care what you think Miller in a minute I'm going to clip your ass and then John you are going to let me the hell in or I'm going to clip your dumbass too. I wouldn't take the chip not for anything." I looked at the two do them but they didn't seem convinced. Then I heard this noise that sounds like a dagger or blade being sharpened. Then a burning sensation in my leg that made me howl out in pain. I looked over to see a blade being stuck out of my leg and blood streaming down my pant leg. I growled and look at Roan who smiled at me "See if he were chipped then he wouldn't feel pain but I am pretty sure that he felt that didn't you leader of the sky people." I howled out in pain and cursed under my breath before pulling the dagger out and handing it back to him.

20 minutes later I was sitting in med bay looking around at what was left of the people from this camp. Well everyone but Raven she was in the chamber hall keeping an eye on the monitors. I would have to get her side of the story after I was done here. I look at each face in front of me but none more pisted off and confused then Clarke. I sighed and tried to look away but her gaze had a way of following me she was going to be pisted no matter what I did or say so there was no point in even speaking. I instead decided to look at Roan I need to know why Lexa thought to send him here. "King Roan I get that you have your own reservation for not wanting to trust us just yet but you stabbing me proves I'm not chipped. Why did Lexa send you here what was the point how did she think that you could help us." I looked at him and he sighed and looked at me and then at the others around us. He stopped when he laid eyes on Jasper and for a moment he hesitated like he wasn't sure if he should be here or not. "I will tell you but only if that one leaves the room if I have heard correctly he sided with mountain men and they killed my people Echo was held captive there I want him out of the room tell him later if you like but I will not have him in my presence." I sighed and looked at him and then at Jasper and then at Monty who looked more pisted off then Jasper. "Monty take him to the chamber hall and make sure that he stays there i don't want the two of you jeopardizing anything that might save us. Oh and try not to mess with Raven." I looked at Monty and his anger filled eyes stopped on me for a second before grabbing Jasper by the arm and forcing him to walk towards the meeting chamber and I turned my attention back to Roan.

He let out a sigh of relief letting his shoulders sag for a moment before he squared them and threw them back. "Well simply the flame is the only way that you can't shut down the computer program down right the one that is taking all of our people." I looked at him and nodded my head but that was beside the point it was impossible. "Not without Luna not without a night blood unless we have one to activate that flame that we won't be able to stop Allie." I turned it Clarke her voice was cold and calculating like it was when she decided to take the grounders out in a ring of fire. Roan smiled to himself like he knew what I was thinking and sighed "Yes well you know that's not true don't you Bellamy you saw her the night that you left Polis." I looked up from the ground and nodded my head "Some girl from the ice nation. She was helping convert the grounders by making her the commander. Only the flame keeper gave me the flame before she could get the chance to ascend and without it the girl won't be able to upgrade Allies program. Or that was what Raven told me at least." I looked at him and he nodded his head slowly for a moment thinking of something before he finally spoke. "Yes but you have a way of changing them back so use it on Ontari and then put the flame in her then you find out how to stop her and we will honor the deal that you made with Lexa after all you would be saving all of our people. Who could hate you after that?" I looked at the others they all seemed to be staring at me then their vision shifted to Clarke who was looking at the ground as well. Was that a thing that we did look at the ground when we were thinking or did I just not want to meet her anger filled gaze. I sighed and looked at Roan "The only problem is that she is a city full of chipped soldiers and we would have to make it to the top of tower and there is only one way to get there and that is also guard. It would be a suicide mission." I looked at Clarke and she nodded along with my logic but I don't think that she thought that I was right. "That's true but with the perfect plan all we would need to do was sneak in there like we sneaked out. The plan will need fine tuning but we should be able to get a plan that won't get us all killed. We just need to rest and think about it in the morning."

I sighed and shook my head no there was no way that would work "No matter what the plan, there are still chipped people in the forest and obviously they know that we are at camp you do see the dead bodies out of the gate. My guess is the moment that we start to move towards Polis they will converge on our point. Not amount of sleep or thinking will work around that. They let us get to the camp because that wouldn't hurt them in anyway which is why we were able to pass though. But the moment that we try to get close to Polis they will pounce." Clarke rolled her eyes at me and I could feel the tension growing in the air as my temper started to rise. Clarke is being impossible. "So then we deal with those in the forest and then move on to Polis." I laughed harshly at her "Yeah and how do you expect for us to sneak in if they know we are coming, they all see what one sees if we attack them then the others will know and our sneak attack will be pointless. You're being stupid and reckless no amount of thinking will fix this." I looked at her and she huffed out some air "Oh and what is your excuse acting like a coward any other enemy you would be charging head first ready to kill but now you seem to want to hang back." With that she stormed out of the room and I was stuck with looking at the others that were trying to avert gaze. I sighed and started to walk out but stop in the doorway "Meet in the chamber hall in the morning." I walked out of med bay into the open air my sweat drenched skin in the cold air forced me to shiver. But ignored it and I limped my way towards the chamber hall. I knew that Raven would still be there watching the camera. I sighed and stopped for a moment to look at the moon it was always my favorite part of the arc being so close to it. I looked down and walked toward the chamber hall my footsteps echoing through the halls and stopped at the monitoring room.

The door slowly crept open to reveal a sliver of light and Raven sitting in a chair looking at the perimeter. There were plenty of human heat signatures surrounding the camp on the most obvious roads to Polis. It almost looks like a blockade of people but off to the far right a path that leads to the dropship was unguarded. From there we could head to Polis but it would have to be a small team and I doubt that we would go unnoticed. I walked closer to the screen and looked down at Raven she was asleep, she was looking at the monitors when she slowly passed out. I still don't get how the chipped people got into the gates it seems like Miller and Murphy had it covered so how did a few get into the camp grounds. I shook my head slowly and lifted Raven out of the chair bridle style and walk out of the chamber hall and towards her cabin. It was in the opposite direction of mine but then again I couldn't leave her there she would be safer in her cabin. I walked in silence never taking my eyes off of the path that was until I smelled something rotting. I looked down to find the dead body of a grounder, a bullet in his head and his body rotting away. His skin was stipped from his bones and there was no muscle left like a wild dog got it. Maggots were crawling out of its eyes sockets and covering his bones they were picking them clean there were parts of the bone that were picked clean and white. The putrid smells of rotting flesh filled my nose it was all I could smell as I walked past the body towards Raven's cabin. I looked at the handle and then thought about the best way to push the door open. I shifted all of Ravens weight into my right arm and used my left to turned the knob and walk into the cabin. It was dark and I couldn't see anything and trying to stumble up the stairs wouldn't be good for me. I stumbled into the living room area and placed her on the couch before pulling a quilt up to her shoulders and sitting in the chair for a moment. When I heard a moaning sound and look over to see Raven's eyes slowly starting to open "

You carried me all the way here?" I looked at her and growled playfully "It's too bad that you didn't wake up before I carried your ass all the way here." She looked down at the couch and then over to the fire place and got out of the chair grabbing a few logs and throwing them into the fire before lighting it and sitting back down. The fire pit dimly lit the area I could just barely make out the rest of the furniture in the room. I looked over to Raven and the fire place casted a shadow over her face. She hid her face in the people and didn't bother to look up I thought about leaving but then decided it was about time I found out what the hell happened. "That dead grounder you killed him on your way home a couple nights ago right." I looked at her and she slowly lifted her head out of her pillow and sighed and nodded her head before looking at the fire place. This ominous feeling started to creep into the room and it was suffocating not knowing what she was going to say. But it felt like someone was going to creep out of the corner and kill the both of us. "Yeah I killed him there was a breach in the walls near the crops and I ran towards it hoping to seal it up. I found Monty passed out he couldn't even defend himself that was sad. I shot to more guys and grabbed him and drag him to med bay and worked with Miller to fix the breach while John watched our backs. Then I came back here and went to sleep." I nodded my head slowly for a moment and then looker at her face, for a moment it contorted in disgust when she mentioned Monty. "So you want to tell me what happened between the two of you." I look at eh and she scoffed and pulled the blanket over her head. "He thought that he could tell me how to feel so I said some stuff and shove him up against the wall. End of story."

I crouched over her and pulled the blanket and looked at hr chocolate brown eyes for a moment. "You hit like a girl by the way" I saw her smile in the dark before I got up and made my way to the door and sighed as I slid it open. "There is a meeting at the chamber hall tomorrow morning about our next move I expect you to be " I closed the door and made my way back to my cabin in complete silence there weren't any crickets or howls of wild beast. It was simply silent the only sound was the howl of the wind as it whipped through the trees. I had finally made it to the cabin door and the wind started to pick up more wild and then before. I tried to turn the knob but the there door wouldn't budge it wouldn't move. "Clarke open the door now," I yelled on top of my lung but with the wind, I doubt that she could hear me. I couldn't even hear me I could only feel the vibration in my throat. I hit the door and I am sure that she could at least hear that but she was simply going to ignore me. "Clarke I swear to god open this goddamn door" I just kept hitting it till my arm was burning and went numb from the pain. I switched arms but even then that one soon feel to my side like a useless lump of meat. My voice was getting hoarse from screaming when the door finally opened to reveal the warmth and a little light. I walked into and collapsed on the couch where there was a blanket and pillow ready. I heard the door slam shut and the lock being turned when I felt a showdown befall me as I stared into the fire. "Enjoy sleeping on the couch in fact you should be lucky that I even let you in the house." I look up to Clarke who was glaring at me for a moment before she walked back to the stairs and went to bed .She had some nerve she was going to leave me there to freeze and she was the one with the attitude if she didn't lock the door then I wouldn't have had to knock. I looked at the fire feeling the warmth from the couch and I slowly began to pass out. Hopefully I will dream something that is better what I have been living.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 The Augment To Last A Century

Clarkes POV

There was a dull ache in my back when the sun started to flood in my window that Bellamy had put into our cabins were perfect we used some plexiglass that he had made. It was smart taking the sands near the shores and superheating it to make a form a glass. Now if only he was that smart when it came to our home life or the next course of action. I heard the sound of shuffling and looked towards the door as it slowly opens I laid on my back and propped myself on my elbows looking at whoever was walking in a room and I knew had to be Bellamy. He gave me this irritated look before sighing and walking into the room and grabbing a towel and some clothes. "I'm going to try out the new irrigation system I had put in place before the thing with the zombie soldiers I will tell you if it works or not." His tone was void of any emotion like he was talking to a stranger he must have still been pissed about what happen but guess what so was I. I sat up all night waiting for him so that we could talk about what happened but he didn't come back till late did he expect me to keep the door unlocked with those zombies on the loose yeah right. But I simply nodded my head and waited for him to walk out of the room before shivering and walking towards our closet and grabbing his old guard jacket before slipping on a pair of pants and a shirt before throwing the jacket over my shoulder and walking down the stairs to the kitchen.

I looked at the makeshift fridge the engineers were making but they hadn't really gotten on the kinks worked out of it yet, the portable generator was a little difficult to deal this. But we managed to snag a few really fridge and storage units but that went to the mess hall instead of us. It made sense they had most of the food. I shook my head sadly and grabbed the milk we were able to find some cows and started breeding. We were in the middle of making a barn when hurricane Jaha came rolling in with that stupid chip. I sighed and grabbed it drinking straight out for the bottle when I heard footsteps behind and turned to see that it was Bell his head was soaking wet but his skin looked burn, a hot pink tint instead of his usual tan. "The shower works but the water will burn you stay out of it. Once things get back to normal I will have the engineer take a look at it." I nodded my head and the tension in the air came back in full force and his face turned into a sneer. "Then again the burning sensation was welcomed consider to the cold you tired to leave me out in the other night." His voice was harsh and cruel but if he thought I was going to shrink from shame than he was dead wrong. "Then you shouldn't have been out all hours of the night you should have come straight home but no you went off to who knows where. You don't even talk to me anymore you just executed your poorly formed plans and hope for the best. Why don't you start to think with your head, not with your gun! Last time you didn't think ahead you stabbed your father." Bellamy's face became stone cold as he looked at me and then I watched as anger and pain flared in his eyes for what I had said.

"Let's go we are going to be late to the meeting I think I have a way to save our people but we need to go now to see if my poorly executed plan is even still viable." He looked at me but when I didn't move he walked towards the front door and opened but didn't move. I simply followed and walked through the door waiting for it to be slammed behind us but Bellamy simple shut it and we walked to the chamber hall in silence there wasn't a single sound it was weird there was a time that we didn't spend the morning talking either about the baby, ourselves, or our families it in the camp. But today all you heard was the howling of the window and the sound of the birds sing what could be their last time surely they would be flying south for the winter soon. I sighed and felt the cold chit bit at my nose and I shudder Bellamy put his arm around me but I think that was more out of instinct and obligation. "Bell?" I knew that he heard me the wind might be loud but this early in the morning it wasn't loud enough to drown out my voice. "Bell I'm so sorry about what I said I know you are going crazy thinking about your father." He turned to look at me for a moment and sighed. He didn't respond he simply turned to look at me and I saw all the pain he had been hiding start to grow in his eyes. But instead of saying something he simply opened the door for me and I was greeted by a blanket of warmth when the air hit my skin. I sighed out in relief as he shut the door and we walked quietly to the surveillance room where the others were gathered even Ronan. I sighed and looked at them they all had theses worried expression on their face but Bellamy simple pushed past them and looked at the screen and pointed to a gap. "Last night I found this gap in their defense on the way back I tried to figure out why it could have been there but the closest thing I found was that it is a trap but it is also the only way to get to the city of polis. To get to Ontari. If we go and it is a trap it's suicide they will torture us till we take the chip but if we stay here and do nothing. Winter will kill anyone that hasn't gotten any shelter and that is if we even manage to last to winter they might decide we aren't worth her effort and kill us. So no matter what we do it has to be a joint decision. We can go through the gap and risk getting ambushed, but there is a chance that we make it through and save the human race form a fucking computer. Who's in and who is out."

He looked between the face of what was left of our camp and they each nodded their heads solemnly and he turned back to look at me and sighed. "Not bad for a coward huh?" I turned back to see a harsh glare on Octavia's face she had this look of pure loathing and then her gaze softened when she looked at Bellamy. Could he have possibly told her what had happened? I sighed and nodded my head and Bellamy had a small satisfied smile on his face as he brushed a curl out of his eyes. "Alright, we will take a rover with a small invasion force to polis now the key is the dumbwaiter we will need people to push it while we get to the top the only other way is to climb but one wrong move and we die. So I was thinking that Murphy, Miller, Ronon, Lincoln, O and I should go. The rest of you stay here there is no reason for the entire resistance to go." I felt a panic creep into my pit of my stomach I knew what he meant by that in case they didn't make it back and they didn't win. "No way you are going to need a doctor and I am the only one here that had medical experience I am going and that is end of the story." They all looked at me and I glared at Bellamy and she sighed and looked at the rest of us "alright fine but watch out the rest of you that says here they might come after you if they found out that we made it through the gap in their defenses." We each nodded our heads and Bellamy grabbed me by the arm. "May I speak with you." He didn't wait for me to nod my head he pulls me out of the room and down the hall to the chancellor's office that the two of us shared. He closed the door behind us and I flinched he didn't even bother to slam it and that was what put me on edge sooner or later he would explode.

He glared at me his deep brown eyes full of rage and sadness it was a strange combination I don't think that you could be in a blind rage while being upset. "Are you outta your mind you are three months pregnant I won't let you go out on the front lines with the other. You got lucky when we were fighting in mount weather you were only one month pregnant. But now people know you are pregnant and they will go after you to get to me you going to fight is out the question." I glared at him, he still thought that he could control me or tell me what to do. "You know by now that you can never make me do something that I don't want to do without drugging me." He growled out in frustration and walked over to his desk for a moment before walking back to look at me. His brown eyes were expressive and torn you could see the anguish in his eyes. "Clarke we might not make it back and I would rather that I didn't have you and my son deaths on my hands." I rolled my eyes but that didn't stop a few tears from strolling down my cheek when his body started to shake from the fear of losing me for a second time. "I love you and it is for that reason that I am going with you I won't let you die and leave me stuck to live for however short that is before Allie wipes me out too. No, if you die then I die. I won't ever leave you. Do you understand me we are a team." I place a hand gently on his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss that put him at ease. "alright but when it comes to fighting you hid." I nodded my and ann there was a knock at the door. I looked as he left to speak to Lincoln and Octavia walked in and glare at walked closer to me and slapped me across the face. It stung and burned at the same time. I could see the anger coming off of her eyes. "How dare you say that about my father and how dare you to say it, to Bellamy. I came into the house when I heard the two of you yelling I wanted to make sure that everything was okay when I heard what you said to him. If you ever speak to him like that again or dare mention what happened with our father ever again I will kill you. He did what he had to protect you and you have no right to throw that back in his get ready we leave in 20." Octavia walked out the room as quickly as she entered leaving me shellshocked.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Family Matters

Bellamy POV

"Bell you ready to go we need to hightail it out of here before the gap closes and we are back to square one."I heard Octavia's voice calling out to me but all I could do was look at alpha station that was off in the distance. I sighed and walked into the passenger side of the door and looked out of the window staring At the passing trees in the distance. It would take at least 2 hours to get there, of course, the path that was open was one of the slowest one. I turn to look at Lincoln and sighed. "Wake me when we are 20 minutes out would you." I turn to look at Lincoln and he nodded his head before turning back to the road, I snuck a quick look at O and Clarke it seems like they were both in an argument. I sighed and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep peacefully for the first time in a while.

" _So are you excited?" I walked the halls of alpha station with my guard jacket in my hands and Eric Jackson standing to my right and I smiled wide at him and nodded my head. "Yeah, I suppose that I am ." He laughed at me and nodded his head as we passed some Phoenicians. I rolled my eyes and sighed "Why do you want to heal them they have always looked down on the people of Walden." Jackson skidded to a stop and looked at me and then at a pair of approaching people. He looked me in the eyes, they were so dark and expresses you could see the look of anguish and grief in his eyes. He was still upset about his mother death there wasn't a time that I looked into his eyes and couldn't see the grief. But I guess unlike me he loved his mother and didn't force him to keep secrets and take care of her child. "You know why the same reason you're becoming a guard to help your family. For O" I nodded my head solemnly and the look in his eyes changed and he turned around a wide smile appeared on his face. I looked at the two people that were walking toward them one of them was Abby Griffin his new boss. Of course, that was why he was so happy. He shook her hand and she eyed me for a moment before looking to the person next to her. My father. "So you are training to be a guard was it a lifelong dream." I looked towards Abby she had this look on her face that I have never seen before. "No, I'm doing it for mother." She nodded her head and looked at Jackson and smiled. "Come along Jackson we have worked to do."_

 _I watched Jackson head nod quickly he flashed me a wild grin and ran off with Abby to go save lives yeah right. I sighed and looked at my father his eyes and face were blank his brown eyes didn't light up at the prospect of me being a guard it didn't even look like he cared. "Shall we walk?" I nodded my hand and we started to walk across the sky bridge toward Walden. "I'm proud of you for joining the guard I know you only did it for your sister and mother but your scores were the best that the guard as ever seen. You have great brain to match your brawns and I would be proud to call you my son." I looked at him and smiled I had a smart ass comeback that I could have said but I decided not to ruin the moment. "Thanks, dad" He looked at me confused but then he threw his arm around my shoulders and smile wide at me. "Hey I love you Bell no matter what and I always will." I smiled wide this had to be a dream he never did anything fatherly in public. I smiled wide at him right before we walked back to my pod."_

"Bellamy we are here" I open my eyes and look at the large tower that was located in the center of the city. I sighed and turned back to see that the others had already gotten out of the truck. I groaned and looked at Lincoln before walking out of the rover and looking towards our group of ragtag heroes. I sighed once more before finally building back up my nerve and anger. I stared at Clarke her blue eyes darkened with what we were going to have to do. "Ontari is on the top leave and we need to get there if we have any shot at stopping Allie the only problem is that once one of them see something they all see it and that makes this all the more difficult. Clarke knows how to use the flame and can coach Ontari into shutting down Allie. But the rest of us have to make sure that they both make it out of this alive. So O and Lincoln will got with Clarke to the top and make sure that everything is safe and take out the remaining guard while the rest of us used the waiter to push them up and the hall ass on the stairs. We will blow the wheel before we climb up the flight of stairs. After that, it's smooth sailing. We will be trapped but since we will have destroyed Allie we should be fine." I looked at them as they each nodded their head understand their assignment. "Alright, Clarke here is the bag that holds the machine that unchips people. Once she is dechipped you put the flame in her head. We need her to make sure that nothing happens to Ontari." I looked at her and she simply nodded her head. "Alright if there is no question then it is about time that we get going don't you all agree."

I shot the two guards in the head there was no way for us to choke them out without them seeing us. At least this way all they know is that two people went offline. "Alright let's do this." I kissed Clarke on the lips and pulled O into a hug. "Be safe and try not to get shot." I pulled away from her and there was this small smile, I turn toward Lincoln and hugged him "Keep them safe we will stall till you get to the top." He nodded his head and I watched them enter the elevator before I look the others, "Alright Murphy, Miller I want the two of you watching our back. Roan let's do this while we still can." He nodded his head and I put my hand on the wooden struts ingoing the bit of all the splinters. I started to push and kept pushing until my muscles started to burn and I found it hard to ignore the pain. "Hey, Bellamy" I looked up from where I was pushing to look at Roan he was pushing in front of me. "Yeah, whats up" I looked at him and his shoulder sagged for a moment before looking ahead. "Tell me you have the military training I can see it, what was your place in the army." I sighed and looked at him and then at Miller and Murphy I could tell that they were listening to us. "I was a captain but things went south and I was stripped of my rank. The funny thing was when I was promoted to captain I lost the rank the next day. It's ironic really" I laughed to myself and I watched Roan shoulders slump and he groaned out in pain as the wheel stopped moving and his arms fell limp to his side. "It seems like they made it to the top it's time to go." I nodded my head at him "Murphy, Miller put the charges on the block." I walked over to the shaft and opened it "Tell me why is it that you lost your rank." I turned back to see Roan looking at me intently before turning to look at the other two they knew this part of the story. "The rest of Skykru hated the fact that I had a sister so the day after I was promoted they took my rank and kicked me out. Now let's climb."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Don't Do This

Clarke POV

"Please, mom you don't need to do this just let me go." I look at my mother as she shifted her vision to me before turning to look at Octavia this dangerous look in her eyes. I turned to look at Ontari who was laying in a pool of her own blood with Jaha standing over her with this proud gleam in his eyes. I sighed and tried to keep the panic out of my voice. "We can still end this all you have to do is snap out of his dad wouldn't want you to do this and neither do I" Mom turned around to look at me as she sliced a large gash into Octavia right arm with a scalpel. "Lincoln you need to get up!" I yelled across the room to the passed out form of Lincoln how did this all go so wrong so fast there was no way that this could have happened we were so careful.

 _15 minutes ago_

 _The room was empty there was no one there but Jaha and Ontari, she as sitting on her knees as Jaha stood behind her with pipe raised high up in the air. "Jaha doesn't do this, you will doom all of us." He looked at me this confused and hurt look in his eyes like I needed to understand something. I rushed toward him and pulled me gun shooting him in the air causing him to drop the pipe. I looked at Ontario she had this confused look on her face that soon turned triumph. I heard the sound of someone dropping to the floor and heard Octavia scream. When I turned around my mother was holding a gun and the end of it was bloody. Octavia screamed out in rage and went after her but my mother leveled the gun at me and smiled cruelly. "Move and I shoot that little demon child in her oven and want your brother to be so heartbroken." I turned to see a fearful look in Octavia's eyes they were full of panic, asking me what I want to do save the entire human race and risk death or risk everything for my own life. But then her eyes flashed full of fire and resolve and she put her arms up. "Jaha gets up and ties Octavia up and then you Clarke are going to tell me where the flame."_

Now

My mother slices another mark into Octavas flesh like she was craving one of the deer's Bellamy caught. I sighed and looked at Jaha he was about to slam Ontari in the head for the second time when my mother got an idea. She walked away from Octavia and took the scalp with her. I heard Octavia painting the cuts weren't major and she didn't lose too much blood she should be fine if she doesn't move or elevate her heart rate. "Tell me where the flame is or I will cut that baby out of you and put it on a pike for Bellamy to find." I looked at her horrified and then snarled at her. "I bet that it isn't even Allie talking it is you and I say good riddance if you died I would throw a fucking part you hypocritical bitch." I spit in her face and she simply wiped it away, the level the scalp of my flesh and rip off my shirt so she could see what she is doing. I sighed and looked at my swollen pale stomach and watched as goosebumps appeared on my skin. I tried to keep my heart rate down if it got to high that could be bad for the baby."Say goodbye Clarke." I looked up to see that the door to the throne room was opening and Octavia managed to worm her way out of the chair, she put a finger to her lips to tell me that I had to stay quiet and she pulled out her sword and hit my mother in the back of the head with the but of her sword. I watched her drop to the ground and looked up to see that Bellamy and Roan were running into the room. I sighed out in relief and Octavia got me off of the steak that my mother tied me to and I ran over to Bellamy. I let a few tears escape my eyes and I clung to him. I felt my arms wrap around him as he stroked my head efficiently. "What the hell happened is that Ontari." I pulled out of the embrace to see that Roan ran over to her. Bellamy handed me his jacket before he ran over of Lincoln and made sure that he is alright.

Miller and Murphy walked in the room with these panic expression on their faces as they looked at the scene in front of them. "They are coming their way up here they are coming for all of us." I nodded my head and look at them and then at my passed out mother. "I have a plan it can still work, Roan put her on this table and Murphy get me the machine. Bellamy, you should go forth and find a way to stall them with the other." I looked at him and he looked unconvinced and looked at Lincoln and Octavia, "Head of Lexa's room she had the best view of the city and that is the room that they will most likely enter from. I have idea how to slow them down but for now, that has to be the room that we hold. Miller goes with them and we will meet you there in a second." I watched Bellamy give out orders but there was only one thing that I need to worry about. I ran over to my mother and place the EMP machine on her head and hit the button shocking her. I watched what was left of the chip exited her brain into the tube and waited for her to wake up. "What is the point there is no night blood left." I look at Murphy and then at Roan and Bellamy. "That's not the point" I watched as my mother stood upright and look at me this pained expression in her eyes and then it soon turned to hatred. "Save it I don't care, I need to put the flame in my head and I will take down the city of light all you have to do it take my blood out of my body and recycle it into Ontari's body and then back in my body that would make me a nightblood temporarily and it would only take 20 minutes top and then we are all safe can you do it." I look at her and she nodded her head and I stood up to see an anger filled expression on Bellamy's face. "We need to talk" I nodded my head and we walked out into the hallway and into the room we shared when we were living here. I looked at the floor where Kane dropped and he wasn't there and there was no blood that meant that he was still alive it had to be.

"Bell?" I turn to see that he was fuming his whole body was shaking from anger and fear. "I know that there is a chance that this won't work but if I don't try if we don't try our entire family will die. They won't let us live because they know we won't take the chip." I watched him roll his eyes and growl at me. "Dammit Clarke why do you always make plans that put your life at risk to save others. Thinks about all the times that I told you were wrong like with Murphy, huh you didn't listen and people died. Now you refuse to listen to me now and the only person who life is in endangered at the moment is yours. If this doesn't work you aren't just getting yourself killed. Cause I won't live without you." I was touched by his words but that didn't change anything that he said made sense but this wasn't about me. I pulled him into a kiss. It was soft and gentle yet wild and fierce at the same time. Whenever I was with him my body feels electric. I sighed and pulled away from him "You are a soldier and a natural born leader now you need to fight with them while I do this would you trust me, please. Trust me to save our people and our family. If this works you get your dad back." He sucks in a breath and glared at me before he lightens up and kissed my temple. "Low blow Clarke but fine just be careful and do this as fast as you can." I looked at him and nodded my head before running out of the room and back down toward the hall wall leaving them there. Hopefully, this work and I wasn't throwing my life away.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Did Really Win?

Bellamy's POV

I rushed out of the room in time to see Clarke walk into the throne room, I shook my head sadly and sent out a silent prayer to my mother that she would be okay. I ran down the hallway letting the bleak gray and white walls fade in and out of my sight as I finally made it to Lexa room. I looked on the bed where her black blood was still staining the blankets. I looked towards the window and looked down to see my father along with a whole bunch of people from my camp climbing up. I stared in shock as he looked right through me. I shook my head sadly and walked over to O and Lincoln. "Alright, there's no way that we can fight all of them without seriously hurting them and their minds are clouded they don't know what they are doing. We are going to block the doors and set a trap in the where are you." I turn around and saw him standing at the door and he nodded his head at me before tripping his head towards the window. "You sure we should just you know give them injuries that aren't fatal but damaging." I looked at him and shook my head. "No, we can't-do that get all the water that you can find and flood the hallways and then run back here when you are down to help barricade the door." He nods his head swiftly and ran down the hallway to god knows where.'Alright let's get it to it." I look at the two of them and they nodded their heads and we ran out of the room. I slammed the doors and put fortunate on top or fortunate. "So what was her plan."

I turned to look at Octavia as we held the them at bay, the doors were shaking and quaking as they barreled into them trying to get to us. There was this edge in Os voice that worried me. "What is up wit you and her I saw that the way that the two of you acted in the car." She rolled her eyes at me and then turned to Lincoln who was holding the door silently behind me. "I heard what she said to you this morning and it made my blood boil sorry but I don't regret a damn thing that I did." I nodded my head and look down the hallway. "Miller needs to hurry the hell up. As for Clarke plan that is obvious, she is putting the needs of the whole camp above her own life. Like the reckless idiot that she is." I tried to avoid Octavia's eyes I knew that she could rip the truth out of me with one look. I heard approaching footsteps and saw Miller panting as beads of sweat fell down his face. "alright it's done." I nodded my head and look at Lincoln and Octavia for a moment. "alright take out your shock baton and stand ready make sure that you aren't in the water. We will shock them forcing them to pass out that should buy us some more time than we will barricade the doors to the throne room. If anyone gets too close to Clarke then kill them." I looked at him and he nodded his head. "Already when you are in place yell." Miller wave over his shoulder before running down the hallway. There was nothing but silence in the seconds we waited for him to get in place. I could feel the barricade giving way when he finally yelled that he was in place. "Alright, the both of you run." I look at them and they both shook her head no. "we run at the same time."Octavia looked at me never breaking eye contact when she spoke. I growled under my breath and looked at the both of them these determined looks in their eyes. "Fine on the count of three." I looked at them and they nodded their heads in unison. "3"

We ran down the hallway and made it to the door that leads to the throne room, I waited for them to appear at the end of the hall and they did. My father leading the charge of an angry chipped mob. "Bellamy, Octavia stops this foolishness and join me in the city of light." I look at Octavian and nodded my head "Whatever you say, dad, we are done running." I look at him and this smile appeared on his face but it was warped and monstrous like something out of a horror movie. I waited for all of them to step in the water and looked at Miller. "Now do it before I change my mind." He nodded his head and threw the shock baton into the water. I watched my father drop to the ground and ran into the throne room with the others. My heart stopped when I got in and saw Clarke convulsing as foam started to fall out of her mouth. "Murphy, Miller, Octavia, Lincoln and Roan start building the blockade we don't have long hurry." I felt them rushing past me toward the door grabbing anything that wasn't bolted down to the floor. I rushed to Clarke side pushing a strand of golden hair out of her way. "What the hell happened." I looked at Abby and snarled "This was your plain the whole time you horrid bitch." I looked towards Abby and saw that she was pumping the blood from Ontario's body to Clarke and slowly she stopped shaking and I sighed out in relief. "How much longer does she need." "Murphy" That was the only reply that I got from Abby. "Place your hand on her heart and pump the blood into Clarke's body I will stand guard." I snorted and glared at her as she walked over to me and grabbed the gun out of my holster. "In case they get past you." I snarled at her and looked at the door as the others back away and the chipped zombies soon started to flood in. I stood in front of Abby looking at the mob as they pooled in. "why are you doing this you made it clear how you feel about Clarke."

I turned back to look at her and she had this sneer on her face. "I draw the line at letting her die my husband would never forgive me." I laughed and ran into the fight like he would ever forgive her for his things that she has done up to this point. I pushed that thought out of my mind and started to fight throwing a fist here and there or choking out some poor guy that was chipped when my father rushed in and my breath got caught in my throat. He had this wild expression in his eyes as he barreled for O. He wrapped his hand around her neck and started to choke her. I slammed into him knocking him on the floor and looked at O placing a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" She nodded her head and went after some guy the was getting too close to Abby and Clarke. I walked away going back to the fight when I felt a hand grab my ankle and drag me to the floor. I looked up to see my father on top of me and this murderous gleam in his eyes as he punched me with his right fist than his left before he wrapped his hand around my throat. I was choking and there were black spots starting to form in my vision. "Dad please snap out of this." But I got no response and my voice sounded like nothing but a mangled cry. I wrapped my hands around his and tried to pull them off of my neck and for a moment it works but then there air flow to my brain started to thin and I lost strength in my arms. They fell to my side I wasn't even able to move I could only hope that I could get him to snap out of it. "Bell!" I hear Octavia screaming my name. "Please dad don't do this I forgive you and I love you more than you will ever know now please let go I will die if you don't." I felt a tear stream down my face and something hit my chest. It was a tear from my father face but the pain was becoming unbearable all I saw was black. I was going to pass out.

Then I heard this sound like something dropping to the floor and when I opened my eyes my dad was collapsed next to me.I sat up and looked at Octavia says she ran over to me and wrapped her hands around my neck causing me to choke. I coughed up some blood and whipped it away from my mouth before I pulled away from O and turn to look at my father. He was slowly waking up and he groaned in pain and I sighed in relief. Octavia ran over to Lincoln making sure that he was okay and I turned to see that Clarke was okay and awake. She nodded her head at me and smiled but there was something about it that was uneasy. I enjoy it for the moment and turn to look at my father his eyes were red and his hair was wild. He looked at me staring in horror at his handprints that were slowly starting to fade from my neck. "Dad no dad hey look at me it's okay it wasn't you." But I couldn't even get him to look me in his eyes he had this anguished look on his face. I pulled him into a hug and held him there not letting him break the contact. "Dad it's fine really, hey I love you and we are still family right and you never give up on family." I looked up from the hug and smiled at me and he slowly nodded his head but he was a complete mess. I called Octavia over and she hugged him as they both started to cry she was so happy to see him. I got up shakily to my feet when a wave of nausea hit me but I brushed it off and walked over to Clarke and sighed. I helped her off of the table and sighed out in relief as I held her in my arms. "You okay?" I look at her and she had his grim expression on her face but simply nodded her head and as I placed a hand on her stomach when I felt a powerful kick I pulled my hand away and rested it on her face pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Whats wrong I know that there is something wrong just tell me." She sighed and looked at me and then a crowd of people that were moaning and groaning in pain. "Winter is what is wrong. Allie showed me satellite images there is storm, unlike anything that we have ever seen if we aren't ready for it we will all freeze to death and we only have a couple weeks to get everything ready before the blizzards start. It will be below zero for months and we won't be able to move once we leave the warmth of our house. We need to head home and get ready quickly." I looked at her and nodded my head but I needed to let them have this moment, they have their minds back we could wait a day to give them time to process this before we sprung the news on the camp. I sighed and kissed her one more time before walking over to my father and sister. Lincoln was standing off to the side with Indra it seems that my father had put her on the cross. He begged for his forgiveness but she simply pulled him into a hug and told him not to worry about it. I sighed and walked over to Roan he was leaning up against the wall with Echo. I nodded curtly at her before turning to look at him, "Here to honor Lexa and the truce." I held my hand out with the flame in the middle of it. "Will you honor the terms that I set with Lexa, the other clans were behind her but you lead a resistance I need to know that if I give you this then you and your people will leave mine alone." I looked at him and he simply nodded his head to shocked for words. "Well, then it looks like you control the flame which means that you control the next commander." I look at him and nodded my head once more before walking to back over to my family and nodding my head towards them. "Let get our people out of here and head home."

We made it back to the camp by sundown Abby had come back with us she was held up in the med bay cabin treating any injuries that people sustained during the fight. I walked into the meeting chamber and hit the meeting button. The temperature was already dropping and thanks to Jaha we need to get to work and we have to do it quietly. I looked at the screens and saw that there were people already heading o the center of camp. "Hey" I turn around to see my father standing there all of his wounds wrapped and his arm in a sling." I look at him and sighed "I'm so sorry dad" I look at him and he had this confused look on his face. "I shouldn't have thrown that nife not when there was a way to take that chip out of your head." He came close to me and wrapped his good arm around my shoulder and steered me out of the surveillance room and into the clearing. I shivered as the cold air seeped into my bones. "There no need to apologize and where is your jacket." I laughed a little and looked at him "Gave it to Clarke." He shook his head and handed me my jacket and glared at me till I Put it on.I rubbed my own arms for a moment letting the arm reach my skin before pulling it away. I lowered my voice I didn't know who was listening. "I should have acted better I never should have treated you that way, I had my reason but when life is so short on this planet I should have forgave you a lot sooner." He looked at me this grateful expression on his face but also something darker was in his eyes. "Your mother died when I could have done something to help her to protect her. Your sister went to jail and your life went to hell on the arc I should have done something. You have your reason which is why I tried not to rush it. Plus you throw that nife saved Clarke and your kid you should never regret Blakes, are fiercely loyal." I laughed him as we approach the going group. "Yeah but I am a Kane too." He laughed at me and I watched as his breath became visible. I look out over the group that was surrounded by the fire pit. "So there is something that you all need to be made aware of."


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry for not uploading sooner I have been swamped with classes and work. :)_

Chapter 15 Panic and Chaos

Clarke POV

I was in the medical cabin when I hear the meeting sirens going off I guess Bell decided that there was no time to wait. I walked past the crammed body of the injured patient it seems a lot of them who were pisted off because they took the chip which meant that there are going to be a lot of angry people when they find out that Jaha is here. I place a firm hand on my lower back and I tried to rub the pain away. I walked out to share the fire the wind blew against my back whipping my hair around and I realize that I was still wearing Bellamy's jacket. I smelled it and looked around to see him and Kane were talking and there was this smile on his face of pure joy that I don't think they have ever seen him like this when he is with his father. I smiled at their moment and stood in the back of the crowd and Bellamy began to speak. "Winter is coming and it's not a vague threat or a thing that is going to happen in a few months. It will be here in a matter of weeks." I heard the whisper of how could he have known that but he simply push past the whisper and caution to speak. "Raven hacked into the stores that were still floating above the earth and found that there is a storm, unlike anything we have never seen. The winds will pick up and there will be daily blizzards and the temperature is going to drop below 0 so we are going to need to stockpile supplies in each of the cabins and get more furniture and wood before the end of these two weeks. Once the cold sets in no one will want to leave their cabins for work but if we don't harvest all the crops and start preparing we will all freeze to death. For the night head to your cabins and get some rest starting tomorrow we start working." I look out around the crowd they all seemed to trouble and faint but one man full of anger stepped forward. "If it wasn't for Jaha we would have more time to prepare but this whole chip pascho is the whole reason that we are in this mess." Bellamy's face contorted into rage for a moment before he choked it back down. "That's why he is sitting in the cells and we will decide whether to execute him or to leave him out in the cold to freeze to death." I gasped and glared at him but I doubt that he could hear let alone see me. "Now please head into your cabin and sleep it is only going to get colder tonight."

One by one they each left the group till Bellamy, Kane and I were the only ones that were left. Something in Bellamy faces changed when he looked at me and he sighed and I watched his breath from before disappearing. "You are not going to do that we aren't like him, we don't execute people" I looked at him and he sighed and his father gave him the same look. "He risked all of our lives believe he fell for some computer program bullshit. NO way he, dies we only need to figure out how he dies." I look at him in horror and he simply sighed and looked at me. "We should head home." I laugh at him "Not a chance in hell I have patients you do what you want." I heard him call me but I had already left him to contend with his father. I walked into the cramped cabin and went to work, wrapping wounded legs. Or giving the occasional sitch or blood transfusion. I felt a dull ache settled into my back for the long span of time I was bent over and I cracked my neck and walked out of the cabin for some fresh air. When I look up to see that the moon was in full rise. I placed both my hand on my back and stretch it out. When I heard the door to the cabin open and close but there was no sound or a person walking away. "Can we talk." I turn to see that my mother was looking at me this hopeful gleam in her eyes. "Whatever you want the answer is no and don't think that you are staying in my cabin. You're more than welcome to stay here in the med cabin but you won't be living with me for the next couple of months."

She has this disappointed look in her eyes and her brow started to furrow and she glared at me. "Clarke I need you to know that the things that I had said at Polis were because of the chip." I laugh at her and she seems confused "You expect me to believe that with the way that you have been treating me. It has been three months and you had yet to say a single kind word to me. You insult my husband every chance you get and you treat my pregnancy like a curse or a virus you don't want to get involved with. There is nothing that you can say that will make me think you didn't have control over the thing that you said.I looked at her and there were tears welling in her eyes. "Oh save it for someone that is more likely to believe it I hear what you said to Bellamy that you are only helping me because dad would hate you if you do it. I can't believe you piss off." I heard approaching footsteps and something that sounded like panting. I turn it looked at Bellamy he was wearing nothing but a short sleeve shirt and a pair of black pants. "This is where you have been we need to get you in the house it's far too cold out here." I looked at him for a moment before glaring at my mother. "Don't waste my time with your bullshit again or you will find yourself out of this camp." I looped my arm in Bellamy and we walk home but his skin was cold to the touch. I look at his lips and they were blue, at this rate we would never make it to our house. How long has he been looking for me without a jacket on. I looked at the closet house that happened to be his father and knocked on the door. "Clarke what are you doing this isn't our house." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm pregnant, not senile I know who's house this is" I waited for the door to open and Marcus smiled at me before turning a watchful eye at Bellamy and sighing. "What on earth happens to you." I sighed and tipped my head toward the living and he opens the door and let me in. I sat on the couch and put Bellamy as close to the fire as I could without getting him burned. I looked at him and sighed "You could have gotten hypothermia, you idiot." I looked at him and he simply shrugged his shoulder and his dad came in with a fur blanket. He wrapped it around Bellamy's shoulder and he smiles to himself at the feeling of being warm. Bellamy kicked his boots off before rest his head on his knees and looked at the fire. "Bellamy what were you doing without a jacket on out in this weather." I looked up to Kane who was frowning at Bellamy. "Looking for Clark she didn't head home and after a while, I got worried and started to look around camp. I head to the med cabin but Abby said she wasn't there so I kept looking." I looked at him and growled under my breath my bitch of a mother she was going to pay for that. "How long were you out there." My question caught Bellamy off guard but then he thought about it for a moment. "3 hours maybe 4" I shook my head sadly before looking at Kane who was sighing with this worried look on his face. "Well you can't go back out there you will get hyperthermia stay here for the night in O's old room. Tomorrow we start to get ready." I watched Bellamy nodded his head slowly and Kane got up and place a comforting hand on Bellamy's shoulder before looking at me. "Night." He walked up the stairs into his room and that was the last that I saw of him. I helped Bell get off of the couch and he cuddled up under the fur blanket in the room. Watching the fireplace burning brightly in O's room. It was one of the many things that Bellamy is having installed in all of the cabins. Fireplaces in all the rooms that people sleep in. Just in case the insulation does not keep the cold out. "Winter is coming and your mother is still acting like a could have gotten the both of us sick with that stunt. I knew you were pisted at me but I couldn't let you be out in the cold." Bellamy locked his deep brown eyes with mine as his hand slid to my stomach. "After all you are carrying precious cargo.' I laugh at him and ran my hand through his hair, "I know but Bell you can't just kill him." I watched him roll his eyes and stare up at the window, the wild winds howl in the night. "I can and I will he wanted to kill all of our freinds in mount weather to save his own ass, he wanted to march us all off into the desert to die now he has brought this upon us do you really think that he deserves to live." I looked at him and there was this pain in his eyes "It's not the same thing like with Charlotte you know that. She chose to die for her crimes even if you wanted to save her, but now we have to make the right choice. If we kill him we are no better than Murphy, he's a good guy now sure but doesn't forget that he is the reason that Charlotte jumped off of that cliff" I watched as Bellamy silent for a moment but simply nodded his head. "Winter is coming and he set us back if the wild storms and blizzard get here before we are ready people will die of exposure people that didn't deserve it but he does. He will die one way or another." I shook my head sadly and kissed his cheek before rolling onto my side facing away from him. "I'm going to sleep we can talk about this in the morning." I felt Bellamy roll over and press against my back as one of his arms wrapped around my waist. "Sure princes whatever you say."


End file.
